La boite à musique
by WaterPower
Summary: Toutes les personnes qui ont de l'importance pour Kate semblent avoir disparues. Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer ?
1. Prologue

**La boite à musique**

**Prologue **

J'ouvrais la porte. Je posais mon sac de courses puis avec ma main droite, je tâtais le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une fois enclenché, les dalles lumineuses au plafond se mirent à éclairer la pièce d'une douce lumière blanche. Je venais d'entrer dans mon repère, dans mon antre. J'étais en sécurité ici. Cet endroit que j'avais bâti de mes mains quelques années plutôt, était le seul endroit où je pouvais me cacher dans New York. Personne ne viendrait me chercher ici. Et c'est dans cet endroit que je commençais ma nouvelle vie. C'est dans cet endroit que j'allais faire comprendre à toute l'Amérique qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû m'enfermer. Ou qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû me laisser m'échapper.

En effet, il y a une semaine, j'avais réussi à m'évader de la prison dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, c'est pourquoi je devais continuer à me cacher si je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve. Cependant, ces quatre années enfermées, m'avaient quand même permises de mettre au point un plan diabolique. L'idée m'était venue dans la librairie de la prison, pendant que je lisais un roman de mon auteur préféré : Richard Castle. Et ma merveilleuse planque était l'endroit parfait pour mettre mon plan au point. Alors voilà, ça faisait déjà une semaine que j'observais mes futures victimes via des caméras que j'avais posé la première nuit après mon évasion. J'attendais le moment parfait pour mettre mon plan à exécution, même si j'étais de plus en plus pressé que ce moment arrive.

Ce matin j'avais pris le risque de sortir pour aller faire des courses. Je n'aimais pas sortir parce que je ne savais pas si les autorités avaient diffusé ma photo. Mais il me fallait des vêtements neufs parce qu'à part mon pyjama et ma combinaison de prison orange, je n'avais rien. J'étais donc sorti de ma cachette ce matin à la première heure, vêtu de mon pyjama tout troué. Je m'étais dit que les gens me remarqueraient moins si j'étais en pyjama que si je portais ma combinaison orange. Mais je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus. J'avais quand même pris un revolver au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Et tout c'était bien passé. J'avais même pu m'acheter les provisions de nourriture dont j'avais besoin. Personne ne m'avait remarqué.

Je me réinstallais devant mon ordinateur. Rien n'avait bougé. Mes futures victimes étaient exactement au même endroit que là où je les avais vu avant de partir. J'étais déçu. Les personnes que j'avais choisi, étaient censées me donner du fil à retordre. Mais je m'absentais deux heures et rien n'avait changé. Je rangeais mes courses puis je mis une musique d'ambiance pour me changer un peu les idées. La matinée se passa tranquillement. Mes futures victimes ne bougeaient pas du bâtiment dans lequel elles se trouvaient ce qui me facilitait considérablement la tâche. La faim se fit sentir dans mon ventre. Je quittais mon écran deux minutes pour mettre ma pizza au four et avec l'espoir que quand je reviendrais, les choses auraient un peu bouger.

Lorsque ma pizza fut enfournée, je retournais à mon ordinateur. Rien n'avait bougé. Lassé, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. En me levant de mon fauteuil, mon regard se posa sur les centaines de photos de mes victimes que j'avais faites cette semaine. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'aimais jouer à l'espion comme ça. J'adorais ce jeu. Surtout quand on savait avec quelles personnes je jouais ! Mais bientôt ces photos me seraient inutiles puisque presque toutes ces personnes seront là avec moi, et je pourrai enfin commencer à jouer. Pour de vrai. Mais je conserverais quand même ces clichés dans une boîte. Comme des trophées, des souvenirs. Et puis je les trouvais beaux. J'étais fier de moi. C'était de l'art. Tout ce que j'allais faire était de l'art. Certains me disent que je suis un meurtrier. Moi je trouve que je suis un artiste, et l'art, c'est beau. On ne devrait pas punir un artiste comme moi. Et j'allais leur prouver.

Une fois ma contemplation terminée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. L'eau bouillante sur ma peau aida à me détendre un peu. Tout ceci me stressait terriblement. Mais si je me détendais trop, j'allais m'endormir. Alors sur un coup de tête, je tournais le robinet d'eau froide. Mes muscles se raidirent d'un coup sous l'effet de l'eau glacée. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes idées remises en place et mon cerveau bien éveillé, j'éteignis l'eau et sortis de ma douche. Puis je m'habillais et retournais dans la cuisine. Je pris ma pizza dans le four et retournais la manger devant mon ordinateur. L'après midi se déroula tranquillement elle aussi. Sur les coups de sept heures, les choses commencèrent à bouger. Je suivais mes futures victimes partout grâce aux caméras de New York que j'avais piraté. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Ce petit bout d'action m'avait fait du bien. Et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est qu'ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux et qu'ils se trouvaient tous seuls. Ce soir était le bon, j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. J'attendrais deux heures du matin et je passerais enfin à l'action. Je mettais mon réveil et sautais dans mon lit. Il fallait que je me repose un peu. Une longue nuit m'attendait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Cela faisait trois mois que Rick et moi étions ensemble. Trois mois que je m'étais rendue à son appartement en larmes pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Trois mois de pur bonheur, ou presque, qui ne cessait de s'intensifier de jour en jour. Mais malgré tout ce temps, personne n'était au courant pour le moment à part Martha, Alexis, Lanie et mon père. Et d'ailleurs, ça m'étonnait que personne d'autre ne nous ait grillé, ne se soit douté de quelque chose, tout particulièrement les gars. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient remarqué mais qu'ils attendaient qu'on le leur dise. Fidèle à moi-même, j'avais gardé mon appartement au cas où quelque chose arriverait, pour me protéger. Mais j'y dormais très peu. Une fois ma suspension terminée, j'avais également repris mon poste au preccint pour le plus grand plaisir de Gates, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Rick était revenu lui aussi. Nous ne quittions jamais le preccint ensemble pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Puis, le plus souvent, nous nous retrouvions le soir, des fois chez moi, des fois à son loft.

Mais hier soir nous ne nous étions pas vu. C'était un de ces soirs où ni lui ni moi ne pouvait venir chez l'autre. J'étais allée dîner avec mon père qui avait voulait passer ce moment seul avec moi. Puis j'étais allée prendre un verre en ville avec Lanie. Lui de son côté avait passé la soirée en famille car sa fille le réclamait. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la fac, elle ne pouvait plus profiter de lui autant qu'avant alors je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle veuille des moments d'intimité avec son père. Et puis il fallait que Rick soit seul le temps d'une soirée pour pouvoir écrire un peu avant qu'il ne se fasse remonter les bretelles par sa fameuse éditrice, Gina.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi. Le vide, le calme et le froid, qui régnaient dans mon lit, m'avaient empêché de dormir correctement. Une nuit sans lui et il me manquait terriblement. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que nous ne dormions pas ensemble pendant une nuit. Mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Il me manquait plus que je ne voulais l'avouer et j'étais presque sûre que je lui manquais autant. Et à chaque fois, lorsque nous nous retrouvions le matin nous nous sautions dessus pour combler ce manque ressenti pendant la nuit.

C'est pourquoi ce matin je m'étais levée tôt pour aller au preccint. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas parce que j'arrivais plus tôt que Castle viendrait plus tôt. De toute façon j'avais de quoi m'occuper pour faire passer le temps. Une pile immense de paperasses m'attendait sur mon bureau. Bien entendu, à mon arrivée au preccint, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos pour me faire une tasse de café en attendant que Castle m'apporte le mien puis je m'installais à mon bureau, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce à cette heure là pour me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire.

Autour de huit heures trente, les gens commencèrent enfin à arriver. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de la paperasse. Et j'en étais déjà à mon troisième café depuis deux heures, il fallait que je me calme un peu sur la caféine. Gates venait d'arriver elle aussi mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des gars ni de Castle. Ryan et Esposito s'étaient réconciliés peu de temps après mon retour, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables maintenant. La capitaine surveillait la salle depuis son bureau en regardant par la fenêtre. Je me remis donc à ma paperasse aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me prenne entrain de rêvasser. Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur avec elle.

J'avais beau travailler, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Castle. J'avais besoin de distraction, j'avais besoin de mon café, j'avais besoin de lui tout simplement. Du coup, poussée par ce besoin et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je regardais l'ascenseur à chaque fois qu'il s'ouvrait pour voir si ce n'était pas lui qui venait. Et chaque fois c'était pareil, ce n'était pas lui et je poussais un soupir de déception avant de regarder l'heure. Au bout d'un moment je me forçais à ne plus regarder l'heure affichée par mon ordinateur et je me re-concentrais sur ma paperasse. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, qui paraissaient affreusement longues, je craquais et regardait l'heure une nouvelle fois.

Il était déjà dix heure et toujours pas de nouvelles de mes trois partenaires ! Je pouvais comprendre que Castle ait écrit tard et qu'il n'ait pas réussi à sortir du lit ce matin mais en revanche, ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de mes deux meilleurs détectives. Ryan et Esposito n'étaient pas sur une affaire de meurtre donc ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être en retard. Et puis s'ils avaient eu un quelconque empêchement, ils m'auraient appelé pour me prévenir et me demander de les couvrir …

Je me devais de mettre toute cette situation au clair. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Rick. Je fus surprise de tomber directement sur la messagerie ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas puisqu'il n'éteignait jamais son portable. Une boule commença à se former dans mon ventre. Et si quelque chose leur était arrivé ? J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était rien, et j'allais me refaire un café.

Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure que j'étais dans la salle de repos, mon café à la main et les fesses posées sur la table, entrain de fixer l'ascenseur. Toujours rien. Toujours pas de Castle. Toujours pas de Ryan ni d'Esposito. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Peut être qu'ils avaient fait une soirée entre gars et que Rick n'avait pas voulu m'en parler. Mais pourquoi ne m'en aurait-il pas parlé ? Ou alors, comme on n'avait pas d'affaire en cours, ils avaient peut être décidé d'aller prendre un verre ensemble avant de venir ici. Mais ça ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment. Je décidais donc d'aller voir chez Rick si tout allait bien. Discrètement, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, de manière à ce que personne ne me remarque. Mais lorsque je pris mon manteau, j'entendis Gates m'appeler dans mon dos.

- Oui madame ?

- Où allez-vous détective Beckett ? Vous n'avez pas été appelée pour un meurtre à ce que je sache … J'aurais entendu le téléphone sonner si ça avait été le cas.

- Je comptais aller chercher les gars madame. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés et je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose. Répondis-je en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

- Ils sont probablement en retard mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment. Retournez travailler Beckett. Je veux que vous soyez présente si quelqu'un appelle pour signaler un homicide. Et puis vous n'êtes pas payée pour baby-sitter vos détectives.

Quelques peu énervée par ses propos, je reposais ma veste et m'asseyais sur ma chaise. Je pris cinq minutes pour me calmer et me détendre un peu. Gates avait probablement raison, les gars devaient probablement avoir une bonne raison pour être en retard. Je me replongeais donc dans ma paperasse tout en essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce que je faisais.

La matinée fut très longue. Les gars n'arrivaient toujours pas et malgré mes efforts pour me calmer, mon taux d'angoisse ne cessait de monter. L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva. Je n'avais pas le temps de manger. Je filais directement à ma crown victoria direction le loft de Castle. Arrivée sur place, je me garais sur un emplacement réservé aux camions de livraison et me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le concierge avait l'habitude de me voir maintenant et il me laissa passer sans problèmes. Jugeant que l'ascenseur serait trop lent pour moi, je prenais l'escalier de service et montait les marches quatre à quatre.

Je sortis les clés de ma poche et ouvrais la porte à la volée. Après un tour rapide, je me rendis compte qu'il était vide. Castle n'y était pas et Martha non plus. Je prenais mon téléphone et j'appelais Alexis pour savoir si elle savait où ils étaient. Le portable de la jeune fille était lui aussi éteint. De plus en plus bizarre. Alexis avait toujours son potable allumé sur elle. Et puis c'était l'heure de déjeuner donc elle devait être disponible à cette heure là. Je retournais à ma voiture. Il était une heure de l'après midi. Il me restait donc une demi-heure pour trouver ce qu'il se passait. Je démarrais et je pris la route pour me rendre chez Esposito.

Lui aussi manquait à l'appel. Il était une heure trente passé. J'étais déjà en retard pour mon retour au preccint. Comme je savais que Gates avait probablement déjà remarqué que je n'étais pas revenue, je décidais de continuer ce que j'avais commencé et je me rendis chez Ryan. Son appartement était également vide. Cette fois j'en étais sûre. Quelque chose c'était passé, et quelque chose de grave. J'étais vraiment inquiète et je me demandais où ils avaient bien pu passer la matinée. Peut être que Lanie savait quelque chose, elle.

Je retournais donc au commissariat le plus vite possible pour ne pas être trop en retard non plus. Dans l'ascenseur, je consultais mon portable pour voir si personne n'avait essayé de m'appeler pour un meurtre ou si Castle n'avait pas essayé de me rappeler. Rien. Je composais une nouvelle fois son numéro et, une fois de plus, je tombais sur sa messagerie.

- Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore … Biiiiip

- Hey Castle, c'est Kate … eum … rappelle moi dès que t'as ce message ok ?

A la morgue, on m'informa que Lanie n'était pas là aujourd'hui, ou qu'en tout cas personne ne l'avait vu pour le moment. En arrivant à mon bureau, je m'aperçus que les gars n'étaient toujours pas revenus et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Gates plus que ça. J'essayais d'appeler Lanie pour savoir où elle se trouvait mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle aussi était injoignable. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait subitement disparu ?

Un peu distraite, je me replongeais dans ma paperasse. Impossible de me concentrer. Il y avait trop de bruit et trop de choses qui n'allaient pas pour que je puisse travailler correctement. Il devait y avoir une raison valable à tout ça. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que je m'étais replongée dans mon travail que Gates vînt vers moi. J'étais absorbée par le rapport que je faisais et par l'effort que je faisais à essayer de bloquer mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise de Rick, mon cœur rata un battement et ma tête se tourna presque automatiquement en apercevant une silhouette sur la chaise et une vague d'espoir était remontée en moi, vite suivie par une vague de déception.

- Vous avez du nouveau sur l'absence des membres de votre équipe détective Beckett ?

Ce n'était pas Castle. Personne ne s'asseyait sur cette chaise à part lui. Mais cette fois, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin que ce soit lui, ce n'était pas lui …

- Beckett ? Interrogea Gates suite à mon absence de réponse. Votre petite enquête à midi a donné quelque chose ?

- Heu … Non madame.

- Si vous arrivez à les joindre, dîtes leur que ces heures seront à rattraper ! Et cessez de vous tourmenter et reprenez votre travail détective.

Comment savait-elle que j'avais fait des recherches ? J'étais si prévisible que ça ? En tout cas, je ne savais pas où ils étaient tous passés mais ils allaient le payer cher. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'heure m'indiqua qu'il était 14H15. Je réessayais d'appeler Lanie mais elle n'était toujours pas disponible. Alexis et les gars non plus. Je me dis alors que je pouvais peut être essayer de joindre l'école de théâtre de Martha, et qu'elle serait peut être en mesure de me donner des renseignements sur les activités de son fils ou de sa petite fille. Une de ses élèves décrocha. Elle m'informa que Mme Rodger n'était pas venue aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'avait même pas appelé pour les prévenir de son absence. Au final, cet appel qui était censé me rassurer, avait provoqué l'effet opposé en moi. Martha aussi manquait à l'appel.

La fin d'après midi passa sans que rien de nouveau n'arrive. Castle ne m'avait pas rappelé et les gars ne s'étaient finalement pas montrer de la journée. Si demain ils n'étaient toujours pas là, j'irai demander à Gates la permission de creuser un peu plus sur cette histoire. Et si elle refusait, je le ferais quand même. Je décidais d'aller dormir chez Castle ce soir. Comme ça je pourrais savoir s'il était revenu ou s'il reviendrait dans la soirée. Je rentrais dans le loft de Castle : toujours vide. Stressée par toute cette journée et tout ce vide anormal, j'allais prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre un peu. Une fois ma douche terminée, j'appelais mon père pour savoir s'il était bien rentré la veille, et parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez dans la journée, je fus confronté une fois de plus à un répondeur. Essayant de me convaincre que tout n'était que pur hasard et qu'ils avaient sûrement tous quelque chose de plus important à faireque de répondre à mes appels, je m'installais sur le canapé devant la télévision. Ça occuperait mes pensées à autre chose que l'angoisse. Vers minuit, épuisée par la nuit précédente et la longue journée que je venais de passer, je m'endormis sur le canapé, ne voulant pas me retrouver une fois de plus dans un lit seule. Rectification : dans _son_ lit seule. Et puis quand Castle reviendrait et qu'il ouvrirait la porte d'entrée, je l'entendrais et me réveillerais automatiquement.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la porte d'entrée qui me réveilla mais la sonnerie de mon portable à quatre heures du matin.

- Beckett … J'arrive.

Une nouvelle scène de crime venait d'être découverte. Les meurtriers ne dormaient donc jamais. Mais au moins ça occuperait mon esprit à autre chose qu'à me demander où pouvait bien être passé tous mes amis. Je m'habillais rapidement, refermais l'appartement et montais dans ma voiture. Sur le chemin, je m'arrêtais pour un café et j'en profitais pour essayer de joindre Castle pour l'informer du nouveau meurtre.

- Rick c'est encore Kate. Je ne sais pas où tu es passé et je ne sais pas pourquoi ton téléphone est éteint mais les gars ont aussi mystérieusement disparu et ta mère et ta fille ne sont pas rentrées hier soir alors j'aimerais bien savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas … Et sinon je me rends sur une scène de crime maintenant si ça t'intéresse. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message. Rappelle-moi quand tu as ce message s'il te plait.

Je lui envoyais le message et reprenais ma voiture. Une fois sur place, je prenais deux minutes pour faire le deuil de la victime comme je le faisais à chaque fois. Un agent me laissa passer pour que je rentre sur la scène de crime. Il n'y avait pas de cadavre mais une énorme flaque de sang. Et au milieu de cette flaque se trouvait une petite boîte en bois, fermée. Lanie n'était pas le médecin légiste sur place. C'était Perlmutter qui se tenait accroupi à côté de la flaque, en train de prélever des échantillons de sang.

- Bonjour Perlmutter. Pas de corps ? demandais-je.

- Je crois que s'il y en avait un détective, vous ne me poseriez pas la question …

Perlmutter n'aimait pas les questions inutiles. Moi non plus mais je voulais savoir s'il y avait eu un corps un jour ou si on avait seulement découvert une flaque d'une importante quantité de sang.

- Vous savez ce que contient cette boîte en bois ?

- Pas encore. Nous l'ouvrirons au laboratoire. Je vous appellerais à ce moment là si vous voulez.

- Oui je veux bien merci. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pour le moment ?

- J'estime la quantité de sang à deux litres.

- Il y a une chance de retrouver la victime en vie ?

- Tout dépend des blessures et de combien de temps la victime a mis pour perdre tout ce sang. Mais il y a peu de chance détective.

- Bien. Merci. Autre chose ?

- Par pour le moment détective.

Je le remerciais une fois de plus et me dirigeais vers mes agents pour voir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il n'y avait pas de témoins de la scène pour le moment et la personne qui avait appelé le 911 était juste un SDF qui cherchait un nouvel endroit pour dormir parce qu'il y avait trop de voitures qui passaient dans sa rue la nuit.

Lorsque Gates arriva à 8h00, elle me demanda un rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. Une fois cet entretient terminé, je retournais à mon bureau donner quelques instructions à mes agents. J'étais entrain de mettre le peu d'informations que je possédais sur le 'murder board' lorsque Perlmutter m'appela pour me dire qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la boîte. Je descendais aussitôt à la morgue. Perlmutter m'attendait.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant d'ouvrir la boîte détective. Je viens de terminer l'analyse du sang de la scène de crime et ça correspond à un résultat dans nos fichiers … C'est le sang du détective Esposito.

- Pardon ? ! Ce n'est pas possible. Refaites le test encore une fois … Lui ordonnais-je, choquée par ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

- Je l'ai déjà refait détective Beckett. Il n'y a aucun doute possible …


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Merci pour tous les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mon histoire met un petit temps à se mettre en place mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être le sang d'Esposito. Ou du moins je ne voulais pas que ça soit possible. Castle, Ryan et lui avaient disparu depuis hier. Alors si Esposito était gravement blessé, ou mort, quelque part, ça signifiait que Ryan et Castle devaient l'être ou allaient bientôt l'être eux aussi. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser ça. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que contenait cette boite, de savoir pourquoi l'agresseur l'avait placé au milieu de la flaque et quel était le rapport avec Javier.

- Vous êtes prête détective ? demanda Perlmutter.

- Allez-y …

C'était une belle boite en bois avec quelques dessins gravés dessus. Perlmutter mit des gants et ouvrit la boite sans aucune hésitation.

watch?v=lr6TvrmJVcE

Instantanément, une musique retentit et on aperçut un doigt tourner au rythme de la musique au centre de la boite. C'était une boite à musique normale sauf qu'à la place de la danseuse se trouvait un doigt. Tout le monde présent dans la salle détourna la tête, horrifié. Moi de mon côté, je continuais de fixer la boîte. Il devait y avoir une signification à tout ça. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire du mal à Esposito ? Perlmutter n'avait pas détourné le regard non plus. Une fois que la musique fut finie et que le doigt arrêta de danser, il s'approcha de la boite.

- C'est un auriculaire. Je serais en mesure de vous dire si c'est celui de la victime plus tard.

Il était fort probable que ce soit le doigt d'Esposito. Je demandais à Perlmutter de relever d'éventuelles empreintes digitales puis je remontais donner des nouvelles à Gates. À première vue, la boite n'indiquait rien sur l'endroit où l'agresseur avait pu l'acheter mais je chargeais un agent de rechercher les magasins qui vendaient ce genre de choses dans New York.

De mon côté, je retournais sur la scène de crime pour voir si je n'avais pas loupé un indice ou quelque chose qui pourrait me mener à l'agresseur ou à l'endroit où il retenait Esposito. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moindre indice, lorsque des agents en uniforme, qui étaient restés sur place m'interpellèrent. Ils venaient de trouver une paire de chaussures dans une poubelle portant des traces de sang dessus. Je leur demandais de les envoyer au laboratoire de Perlmutter pour les faire analyser.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, l'agresseur n'avait laissé aucun indice à part cette potentielle paire de chaussures. Sur le chemin pour retourner au preccint, j'essayais de joindre Rick une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès. Le fait que je ne puisse pas le contacter, commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je réessaierai plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais me focaliser sur ce qui était arrivé à Espo. C'est lui qui avait le plus besoin de moi aujourd'hui.

Une fois au preccint, je me rendais devant le tableau blanc pour y ajouter les nouvelles avancées. Puis je convoquais tous les agents pour un briefing. On n'avait pas grand chose pour le moment, c'est pourquoi il fallait avancer et vite. Je chargeais deux agents de trouver s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans le quartier qui pourraient nous donner un portrait de notre agresseur.

De plus le détective Ryan ne s'est pas montré depuis hier et il reste injoignable pour le moment. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est possible qu'il soit victime de cette affaire également. Je veux que vous restiez à l'affut de la moindre piste quant à l'endroit où notre agresseur pourrait les retenir. Expliquais-je.

Il fallait maintenant que j'aborde un autre point. La famille. Je n'avais aucune idée si Esposito avait de la famille et si elle était à New York. Il faudrait donc que quelqu'un fasse des recherches. En tout cas, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler d'une sœur ou d'un frère. C'est donc un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir ce genre de renseignements que j'ajoutais :

- Il faudrait également contacter sa famille. Je ne sais pas s'il en a et si elle se trouve à New York. Inspecteur Karpowski, vous pouvez vous en charger ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il n'y avait aucune question. Tout le monde avait compris que la vie de deux collègues était en danger et qu'il fallait agir au plus vite. Ils regagnèrent donc tous en silence leur bureau pour vaquer à leurs tâches respectives.

Je retournais également à mon bureau tout d'abord pour informer les autres preccints, qu'un des nôtres était gravement blessé et qu'on recherchait activement l'endroit où il pourrait être retenu. J'ajoutais qu'il était possible qu'un autre détective se trouve avec lui : le détective Ryan. Je joignais à ce mail une photographie récente d'Esposito et de Ryan. Puis je regardais les comptes en banque d'Esposito pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune anomalie.

Une heure plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal sur les comptes d'Espo et je n'avais pas de nouvelles ni du laboratoire médico-légal, ni de mes agents sur le terrain. J'allais me chercher un café et m'installais devant le tableau blanc. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Esposito ? Autant que je sache, il n'avait de problèmes avec personne. La seule qui pouvait m'aider sur cette question, c'était Lanie. Or Lanie ne répondait pas non plus. Et je ne savais toujours pas s'il avait de la famille ou pas.

Et pourquoi Ryan et Castle ne répondaient pas non plus à leur téléphone ? Il devait forcément y avoir un rapport entre tout ça. Il devait y avoir une connexion que je n'avais pas faite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui se passait, n'était pas un bon présage. Castle n'aurait jamais quitté New York sur un coup de tête sans me prévenir. Je notais sur un post-It de mettre un agent sur les caméras de surveillance autour des immeubles de Rick, Kévin et Javier afin de trouver ce qu'il s'était passé deux nuits plus tôt.

- Détective Beckett ? Jenny Ryan demande à vous voir. M'informa un agent en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Faites la attendre dans la salle de repos. Merci.

Si Jenny demandait à me voir personnellement, ici au preccint, ça n'était pas bon signe. Pour le moment je savais juste que Ryan ne répondait pas au téléphone et je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas venue me voir pour signaler sa disparition.

Étant moi-même bouleversée par les derniers évènements, intérieurement je ne serais probablement pas en mesure de la rassurer. C'est pourquoi je pris une à deux minutes avant d'aller la rejoindre, pour faire le vide dans mon esprit et me barricader derrière mon mur intérieur. Je devais limiter les dégâts sur mon cœur et sur le sien. Et pour faire ça, j'avais besoin de lucidité, j'avais besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair, et je ne devais pas laisser paraître mes sentiments. Et je devais surtout bien me comporter pour que Gates ne me retire pas l'enquête parce que je serais 'trop impliquée '.

Une fois en mode flic, j'allais la rejoindre. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et semblait ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se maquiller et elle avait les yeux rouges. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle avait pleuré il y a peu de temps. Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps : elle était là à cause de Kévin. Elle dû sentir ma présence parce qu'elle tourna son regard vers moi et se leva d'un coup :

- Kate ! Kévin n'est pas rentré hier soir et il ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Dîtes moi si vous savez quelque chose ou ce que je dois faire s'il vous plaît …

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allai lui répondre. Elle en fit de même, le regard toujours fixé sur moi.

- Jenny … Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Ryan pour la dernière fois ? demandais-je calmement.

Il y a deux jours. Le soir, je suis allée chez mes parents parce que ma mère est gravement malade. J'y ai donc passé la nuit. Lorsque je suis revenue le lendemain matin il n'était pas là et j'ai pensé qu'il était déjà ici. Mais lorsqu'il n'est pas rentré hier soir et qu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Ce que Jenny venait de m'apprendre ne faisait que m'inquiéter un peu plus quant à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. C'est en effet depuis cette nuit là que plus personne ne répond au téléphone. J'étais persuadée qu'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose, ce qui compliquait les choses pour rassurer Jenny.

- Et quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai vu le tableau blanc avec la photo de Javier. C'est lui la victime du meurtre sur lequel vous enquêtez ? La grosse flaque de sang c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler aux infos. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait arriver la même chose à Kevin ? ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus affolée.

- Nous enquêtons effectivement sur la disparition de Javier mais pour le moment rien n'indique qu'il ait été tué et rien n'indique que Kevin est lié à tout ça. Je vais mettre des agents sur sa recherche. Dis-je pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

- Merci Kate.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal récemment dans son comportement ?

- Non ! Tout allait pour le mieux !

- Vous n'aviez pas le sentiment d'être suivis ? Aucune personne étrange n'est venue frapper à votre porte dernièrement ?

- Non rien de tout ça … Dit-elle dans un soupir désespéré et en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

- Bien. Retournez chez vous Jenny, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Et appelez moi si jamais vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? Dis-je en lui tendant ma carte avec mes coordonnées.

- Oui, bien entendu. Encore une fois merci.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes furent refermées, je retournais à mon bureau. Cette fois j'avais la confirmation que quelque chose était aussi arrivé à Ryan, et probablement aussi à Castle. Et l'idée que ce qui était arrivé à Espo puisse arriver à Rick me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa présence me manquait tellement. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève lui aussi. Je ne survivrai pas à ça. Entendant des pas arriver derrière moi, je me ressaisissais vite.

C'était l'agent Karpowski qui était chargée de retrouver la famille d'Esposito. Seule sa mère était marquée encore en vie dans son dossier. L'agent l'avait trouvé dans le New Jersey, dans un hôpital spécialisé pour les patients atteint d'Alzheimer. Elle avait contacté l'hôpital et elle avait appris que sa mère ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir un fils. Elle ne nous serait donc d'aucune aide. Elle avait aussi appris que cela faisait bien six mois qu'Esposito n'avait pas rendu visite à sa mère. Personne là bas ne serait donc en mesure de nous donner des réponses à nos questions.

Je la remerciais et me dirigeais vers le tableau pour y inscrire ''Détective Ryan ?''. Puis en dessous de la photographie d'Esposito, j'effaçais ''Contacter sa famille''. Je m'assis sur le coin de mon bureau pour voir le tableau dans son ensemble. Je n'avais vraiment pas grand-chose pour le moment. Pourtant si quelqu'un en voulait aux gars, il devait bien y avoir un indice concernant cette personne quelque part. Il ne me restait juste à savoir où trouver les informations concernant cette personne.

Gates m'appela ce qui me fit sursauter. J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que j'avais fait abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Elle voulait que je lui fasse un compte rendu de la journée. Elle était sur le point de partir. Cette affaire m'avait tellement préoccupé que j'en avais oublié l'heure. Il était déjà 20H. Je fis le point avec elle devant le tableau blanc. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle me dit que je devais rentrer me reposer, que je serais inutile si j'étais fatiguée. C'est donc un peu à contre cœur que j'éteignais mon ordinateur et que je rentrais chez moi dans ma crown victoria.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Une fois que je fus endormie, vers deux heures du matin, ce fut une nuit sans rêves qui m'accueillit. J'étais tellement épuisée par ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours que ce fut mon réveil qui me sortit du sommeil le lendemain matin. Gates n'avait pas tord, je serais plus efficace maintenant que j'avais passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'éteignis mon réveil, pris une douche rapide et m'habillais sans même réfléchir à ce que je mettais. Une fois dans la cuisine, je bus ma tasse de café en moins d'une minute, fermais mon appartement et je partais pour le commissariat.

Comme d'habitude, à mon arrivée au preccint, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les bureaux. Je profitais donc du silence pour me poser devant le tableau blanc et continuer ce que je faisais la veille au soir. Apparemment, les indices n'avaient toujours pas envie de me montrer de nouvelles pistes puisqu'au bout d'une heure, rien ne m'avait encore sauté aux yeux. Les agents étaient pratiquement tous arrivés et s'étaient remis au travail. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et je n'avais même pas besoin de leur donner d'instructions.

Mon téléphone sonna. Il indiquait que l'appel venait de la morgue. Est-ce que Perlmutter avait trouvé des empreintes digitales ? Ce serait tellement bien !

- Beckett.

- Bonjour détective. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Je pense que vous devriez descendre voir ça.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Lorsque Perlmutter avait quelque chose d'intéressant, il ne valait mieux pas attendre. Je pris mon manteau et me dirigeais avec hâte vers l'ascenseur. Je n'avais pas encore atteint les portes qu'un agent s'interposa entre moi et l'ascenseur. C'était celle que j'avais chargé de regarder les caméras de surveillance.

- Détective Beckett ! Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je me suis occupée des caméras de surveillance autour des appartements des détectives Ryan et Esposito.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Et bien justement, il est là le problème. Dans les rues aux alentours, les caméras ont toutes été coupées au même moment, comme s'il y avait eu une panne d'électricité sauf qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Elles ont été coupées pendant environ trois quart d'heure.

- Vous avez regardé s'il y avait des caméras dans le hall de leur immeuble ?

- Oui. Ce sont des caméras privées qui ne peuvent être contrôlées que si on accède au réseau de l'immeuble. Et elles ont aussi été coupées. Au même moment que les autres. Est-ce que je dois aller voir les gars de l'informatique pour qu'ils essayent de retracer qui a coupé les caméras ?

- Oui bonne idée, allez-y. A quelle heure ont-elles été coupées ?

- Entre 2H30 et 3H15 du matin, il y a deux nuits.

- Merci. Vous pouvez aller voir les informaticiens. Oh et j'aimerai aussi savoir si ce phénomène s'est également produit chez Castle. Je voudrais la réponse au plus vite, merci.

Tout ça m'avait au moins apprit une chose : Leur agresseur était un génie en informatique. Le problème, c'est que s'il arrivait à contrôler les caméras dans les rues de New York et dans les immeubles, il était tout aussi capable d'en faire de même avec celles du preccint. Je devais donc être la plus vigilante possible sur cette affaire. Je retournais vers le tableau blanc et notais les informations que je venais d'apprendre. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je repartais en direction de l'ascenseur. Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes que Perlmutter avait appelé et le connaissant, il devait déjà s'impatienter.

J'eus l'impression que l'ascenseur mit une éternité à descendre. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir de la morgue, je rejoignis le plus rapidement possible la salle de Perlmutter. Il était assis à une table, la boite à musique posée devant lui. Sans même se retourner, il commença à m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il m'avait fait venir.

- Il n'y a pas d'empreintes digitales sur la boite, nulle part. Et je vous confirme que le doigt est bien celui d'Esposito.

- D'accord. Merci. Mais vous avez quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- En effet. J'étais en train d'examiner la boite sous tous ses angles lorsque j'ai découvert la présence d'un double fond. J'ai alors ouvert pour voir ce qu'il contenait et j'ai trouvé ceci : Une enveloppe contenant une feuille de papier pliée en quatre … Je n'ai pas encore regardé ce qu'il y a marqué dessus …

Il me tendit la feuille d'une main hésitante. Perlmutter n'avait pas l'habitude d'hésiter. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si surprenant. Je la lui pris des mains, convaincue qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire. C'est à ce moment là que je compris son hésitation. Sur l'enveloppe était marqué à l'encre rouge : ''Détective Katherine Beckett''


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je fus soudainement prise de vertiges. Je m'assis brusquement sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient là, fixant l'enveloppe des yeux. L'agresseur me connaissait. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi sa prochaine victime ? Ou est-ce que son plan était de faire souffrir le peu d'amis que je possédais pour jouer avec moi ? La réponse se trouvait probablement là, juste sous mes yeux, mais j'étais incapable de bouger pour le moment.

- Ça va aller détective ?

Perlmutter s'était levé de sa chaise et il se trouvait juste devant moi, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Reprenant mon mode flic, je me ressaisissais et lui répondis que tout allait bien. Je le remerciais et quittais en vitesse la morgue.

C'était la pause déjeuner. Tout le monde avait quitté les bureaux pour aller manger. Je profitais du fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'enfermer dans la salle de repos. Je posais la lettre sur la table et la regardais pendant de longues minutes. Une partie de moi voulait savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais l'autre partie avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre. C'est pourquoi j'étais là, face à la lettre, à peser le pour et le contre. De toute façon, il faudrait bien que je l'ouvre un jour cette lettre.

Le bruit dans la pièce principale me sortit de mes pensées. Les agents étaient en train de revenir. Apparemment, c'était déjà la fin de la pause déjeuner. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais passé une heure à fixer cette stupide lettre. En colère contre moi-même pour m'être laissée déstabiliser par une simple lettre portant mon nom à l'encre rouge, je l'ouvris et pris la feuille qu'elle contenait, commençant ma lecture.

Détective Katherine Beckett,

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Tout le monde vante vos mérites en tant que détective. Il parait que vous êtes douée. Même très douée. Ce qui est parfait puisque j'étais à la recherche d'un adversaire à ma taille. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. Même très longtemps. Je pense que vous avez sensiblement compris les règles. C'est un jeu simple. Et je vous donne un coup d'avance : Vous connaissez les victimes. C'est un avantage considérable puisque vous n'avez pas à chercher toutes les informations les concernant. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est les retrouver et m'arrêter … S'il n'est pas trop tard. Car puisque je vous ai donné un avantage, je dois également vous donner une contrainte : Je vous laisse une semaine pour gagner la partie. Puisque vous lisez cette lettre, vous avez déjà trouvé le Détective Javier Esposito. Saurez-vous m'arrêter à temps ?

A vous de jouer maintenant …

XXX.

Je dus relire la lettre deux fois pour me convaincre que c'était réel. Puis un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Esposito avait été une victime de ce fou juste parce qu'il me connaissait. C'était de ma faute. Parce que j'étais ''douée''. Et parce que j'étais devenue connue à cause d'une stupide série de livres. Avant les Nikki Heat, personne ne me connaissait. Personne n'essayait de m'atteindre. Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis que j'étais devenue la muse de Castle. Certes, il m'aidait beaucoup à résoudre les enquêtes. Et puis je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais j'étais aussi devenue une cible idéale pour les tueurs fous. Et une fois de plus j'allais en payer le prix. Pire. Mes partenaires allaient en payer le prix.

Il me laissait sept jours pour trouver où il se cachait. Cela voulait donc dire que j'avais sept jours pour trouver des indices sur le tueur et trouver Esposito. Et Ryan. Parce qu'à ce stade du ''jeu'', il ne fallait plus se faire d'illusions : il y aurait plusieurs victimes. Au plus profond de moi, j'espérais que Castle n'aurait rien à voir là dedans et que le fait qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone était une simple coïncidence. Mais dans une enquête policière, je croyais rarement aux coïncidences.

Celui qui m'avait écrit ces quelques mots était clairement dérangé dans sa tête. Mais il nous donnait de quoi creuser dans cette lettre. Ne sachant pas si je devais en avertir toute la brigade, je décidais de la montrer au capitaine d'abord. Gates relue, elle aussi , la lettre plusieurs fois ne croyant pas ce qu'elle lisait.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous pour le moment Beckett. Si les bleus savent qu'ils ont affaire à un tueur fou, ils paniqueront et ne nous seront d'aucune utilité. En attendant, faites tout votre possible pour retrouver les détectives Ryan et Esposito, s'il est toujours en vie. Avez-vous remarqué si d'autres personnes de votre entourage manquaient ?

- Castle ne répond pas au téléphone ainsi que sa famille mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lié. Le Docteur Parish a également disparu depuis quelques jours. Répondis-je le cœur dans un étau rien qu'à l'idée de penser que quelque chose ait pu leur arriver.

- Bien. Lancez un avis de recherche sur eux aussi. Vous sentez-vous capable de gérer cette affaire détective ?

- Je le pense madame.

- D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on les retrouvera à temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire pour me montrer son soutien.

Je quittais son bureau soulagée qu'elle m'ait laissé sur l'enquête. Le fait qu'elle m'apporte tout son soutien me fit le plus grand bien également. Dans le commissariat, elle était la seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie que j'avais. Tous les autres me voyaient comme ''la grande détective Beckett '' et rougissaient quand je leur adressais la parole ou presque. Alors avoir le sentiment de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un dans un moment pareil eu pour effet de calmer un peu tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi.

Une fois à mon bureau, je me posais pour faire le point dans ma tête sur ce que je savais pour pouvoir réfléchir à la prochaine étape de l'enquête. Il fallait que je lance un avis de recherche sur Lanie. Mais je devais essayer de la joindre avant pour être sûre qu'elle avait vraiment disparu et qu'elle n'était pas malade ou quelque chose du genre.

N'ayant pas pu la joindre, ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe, je prenais le téléphone pour lancer l'avis de recherche. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pour l'instant rien n'était sûr mais la simple idée que ma meilleure amie ait pu tomber entre les mains d'un malade comme ça me rendais malade. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller plus loin. Et si je n'arrivais pas à sauver Ryan et Lanie à temps ? J'appelais l'agent Karpowski pour qu'elle le fasse à ma place.

Je pris cinq minutes pour me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas me retirer de l'enquête puisque de toute façon, c'est avec moi que le tueur voulait jouer. Et puis j'étais la détective de New York avec le plus haut taux d'affaires classées. Il fallait que je reprenne confiance en moi et surtout que je garde la tête froide. Le tueur essayait de me déstabiliser à cause de la valeur sentimentale que l'enquête avait pour moi. Et je devais justement prendre du recul par rapport à ça. Mon téléphone sonna ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je, n'attendais pas de coup de téléphone puisque toutes les personnes à qui j'avais donné des tâches se trouvaient dans la salle. Je décrochais. L'agent de police qui passait l'appel m'informa que quelqu'un venait de trouver une nouvelle flaque. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Allo ? … Détective Beckett ? … Tout va bien ?

- Oui. J'arrive. Merci.

Non. Non ! NON ! Pas déjà ! J'en étais encore au point de départ ! J'avais sept jours. Il m'avait laissé sept jours. J'en étais à mon deuxième jour et il y avait déjà deux victimes. Deux victimes ! Deux de mes amis ! Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il allait faire une victime par jour ? Et à qui était cette flaque ? Ryan ou Lanie ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre qui avait eu le malheur de mourir simplement parce qu'il me connaissait ? S'en était trop. J'allais trouver cet enfoiré avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à sa prochaine victime. D'un mouvement décidé je pris ma veste et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

Le gyrophare à fond, je grillais tous les feux de New York. Je ralentis en arrivant à proximité de la scène de crime. Je prenais le temps de me garer correctement et une fois arrêtée, je pris le temps de faire un hommage à la victime, en essayant de faire abstraction le plus du fait que pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, la victime allait être un de mes amis. Puis je me mettais en ''mode flic'' et je sortais de ma voiture.

La flaque se trouvait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée dans le Queens. En me rapprochant de la nouvelle scène de crime, je pus constater que la flaque était aussi grosse que la précédente. Ça signifiait qu'une fois de plus, la victime avait peu de chances de survie. Une nouvelle boite à musique se trouvait une fois de plus au milieu. Perlmutter était en train de relever des échantillons de sang. Malgré le fait que je sois passée en mode flic, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Sentant qu'un mal de tête arrivait, je quittais la scène de crime pour aller voir un des agents qui était déjà sur place avant que j'arrive.

Le fait de m'éloigner un peu ne m'enleva pas la boule qui se trouvait dans mon estomac. Je me rendis alors compte qu'à cause de la lettre je n'avais même pas mangé à midi. C'était probablement pour ça que j'avais des crampes. Je demandais à l'agent qui avait trouvé la flaque et il m'indiqua que c'était des agents en patrouille qui l'avaient trouvé. Il m'indiqua où ils se trouvaient.

C'était un homme et une femme, tous les deux grands. La femme avait les cheveux longs. Ils étaient face à face et s'échangeaient des regards complices. Les regarder me fit penser à Castle et moi. Castle. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis lundi soir. Trois jours et il me manquait déjà terriblement.

Il fallait que j'aille les voir pour savoir ce qui les avait amenés ici et s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose ou vu quelqu'un en arrivant. Mais pour les rejoindre, il me fallait repasser par la flaque. L'agent qui se trouvait toujours à côté de moi s'inquiéta de mon silence.

- Détective Beckett, tout va bien ?

- Oui oui merci. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de trouver des témoins s'il vous plait. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez quelque chose.

Puis je me tournais vers un autre agent qui venait de nous rejoindre et je lui demandais s'il pouvait s'occuper de trouver des caméras de surveillance, et s'il en trouvait, de chercher si on avait un aperçu de quelqu'un à proximité de la scène de crime au moment où le sang avait été déposé. Puis je me dirigeais vers Perlmutter.

- Bonjour Perlmutter.

- Bonjour détective.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de différent par rapport à la dernière fois ?

- Non. Même M.O., il n'y a toujours pas d'empreintes. Peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose sur la boite à musique …

- D'accord merci. Prévenez-moi quand vous l'ouvrirez.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les agents qui avaient trouvé la scène de crime. C'était des bleus. Ils n'étaient en service que depuis un an et suite à un appel anonyme, on les avait envoyés patrouiller sur la grande avenue en parallèle à la petite ruelle où nous étions. Et c'est en inspectant les petites rues aux alentours qu'ils avaient aperçu la flaque de sang.

Je les remerciais de leur coopération puis je les renvoyais chez eux. En me retournant pour rejoindre ma voiture, je me rendis compte que Perlmutter avait déjà quitté les lieux, laissant la place à l'équipe de nettoyage chargé de faire disparaitre la flaque. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Perlmutter. Le fait qu'il fasse les choses vite et bien. Il était parfois désagréable mais personne n'avait jamais aucuns reproches à faire sur son travail. Il savait que l'enquête était importante et il savait que c'était probablement quelqu'un de la maison qui était la victime. C'est pourquoi j'étais presque sûre d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse de sang en début de soirée.

N'ayant plus rien à faire sur la scène de crime, je remontais la ruelle pour rejoindre ma voiture. En tournant à l'angle d'un immeuble, je pus constater qu'une foule de journalistes attendait des scoops derrière le bandeau jaune. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler aux journalistes maintenant mais je n'avais pas d'autres issues possibles pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'inspirais un bon coup et me lançais pour faire face aux vautours.

Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent, ils se mirent tous à crier mon nom et à poser tous autant de questions les uns que les autres. Parfois, être inspecteur à la crim' est aussi difficile que d'être une star arrivant sur un tapis rouge. Sauf qu'on ne me prenait pas en photo. On m'harcelait juste de questions tordues auxquelles je n'avais ni le droit, ni l'envie de répondre. Le brouhaha était tel qu'il m'était impossible d'entendre une question en entier.

Je baissais la tête pour passer sous le ruban jaune et continuais mon chemin comme si de rien était. Sauf qu'il était impossible de se frayer un chemin dans cette foule. Dans un excès de colère et de fatigue j'exigeais le silence.

- La police n'a rien à vous communiquer pour le moment et vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à voir ici.

Puis je rejoignais tranquillement ma voiture, démarrais et rentrais au poste.

C'était déjà l'heure des bouchons à New York. J'aurais pu mettre mon gyrophare pour rentrer plus vite au preccint mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Plus je me rapprochais du 12th, plus la boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac devenait oppressante. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas savoir à qui appartenait le sang. Et puis je ne savais plus où j'en étais dans l'enquête. Tout ce que j'entreprenais ne menait nulle part. Le tueur de la boite à musique avait tout planifié et il avait soigné tous les détails. Mais aucun plan n'était parfait. Je devais juste trouver la faille.

J'étais rendue devant le preccint. Je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeais lentement vers l'ascenseur. Et si c'était Lanie ? … Et si c'était Castle ? Une part de moi se disait que je n'arriverais jamais à trouver le tueur à temps, l'autre me disait que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais les retrouver à temps. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Mon portable se mit à sonner ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était Perlmutter. Il avait les résultats.

Gates était déjà présente dans la morgue. Perlmutter avait l'air grave. Gates n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

- J'ai tout de suite comparé le sang à notre base de données. C'est celui du détective Ryan. Je suis désolé.

Un silence morbide s'installa dans la salle. Puis Perlmutter proposa d'ouvrir la boite à musique pour qu'il puisse continuer ses analyses. Gates et moi nous approchâmes de la boite. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la même musique, que pour celle d'Esposito, retentit. Le tueur utilisait toujours le même mode opératoire. Toutefois, quelque chose avait changé. Cette boite là était bleue. Bleue océan. On aperçu alors le doigt de Ryan à la place de la danseuse. Et en dessous du doigt, la boite était remplie d'eau.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais je notais dans un coin de ma tête d'y repenser. Je demandais ensuite à Perlmutter d'analyser l'eau au cas où celle-ci nous mènerait quelque part. Gates et moi remontâmes vers nos bureaux. Ensemble, nous ajoutâmes les informations nouvelles sur le tableau blanc avec une photo de Ryan.

Il était 20H et les bureaux étaient pratiquement vides. Le briefing aurait donc lieu demain matin à la première heure. J'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas le cœur à travailler ce soir. Je pris mes affaires et rentrais chez moi. En arrivant chez moi, je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je mangeais un sandwich vite fait pour ne pas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en plein milieu de l'enquête. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, les yeux pleins de larmes et les pensées toutes tournées vers mes amis.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui postent des review ! :)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu mieux que les précédents selon moi. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il était quatre heures du matin quand je me réveillais de mon cauchemar. J'avais passé ma nuit à rêver que Castle se faisait tuer. N'en pouvant plus et n'ayant pas envie de retourner dormir, je décidais de me lever. Pour commencer je pris un bon bain pour me détendre. Quand l'eau commença à devenir froide, je sortais et allais m'habiller. Il était déjà presque cinq heures lorsque je prenais mon café. Il était trop tôt pour que j'aille au commissariat, il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles piste depuis la veille. Je décidais don cde me rendre au loft de Castle, tout d'abord pour voir si il était revenu, et puis ensuite, s'il n'y était pas, pour essayer de trouver des indices sur le mystérieux agresseur.

Il ne me fallut même pas dix minutes pour me rendre au loft. A cette heure là, il n'y avait pas trop de circulation dans New York. En passant devant chez le concierge, je m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière chez lui et qu'il était très facile de s'introduire dans l'immeuble tard dans la nuit. C'était probablement comme ça que le tueur s'y était pris, au moins pour Ryan et Esposito. Lorsque j'insérais ma clé dans la serrure, l'idée me vint alors que quelqu'un avait pu faire un double des clés de l'appartement de Castle, Ryan, Esposito ou Lanie afin de pouvoir rentrer plus facilement à l'intérieur. J'enverrais quelqu'un dans la matinée vérifier chez les serruriers de New York si quelques criminels s'étaient fait faire un double de leurs clés dernièrement. J'irais même moi-même chez quelques uns pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes émotions comme les jours précédents.

A l'intérieur du loft, tout était en ordre. Je regardais partout afin de voir si il ne manquait pas un objet quelque part, une piste, quelque chose de déplacé. Mais rien. Rien n'avait bougé. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, après avoir passé au peigne fin la chambre de Castle, Martha et Alexis, je descendais l'escalier pour aller me faire un café dans la cuisine. C'est alors que j'aperçu une tasse dans l'évier. Avec un peu de chance ça pouvais être celle du meurtrier ! Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était six heures trente. Il était trop tôt pour appeler la scientifique. Je pris alors les gants bleus qui me servaient d'habitude pour les scènes de crimes et qui se trouvaient dans mon manteau. Je pris également des sachets plastiques : un pour mettre la tasse à l'intérieur, un pour mettre quelques cheveux de Martha afin de pouvoir comparer son ADN à la tasse et une dernière pour faire de même avec Alexis.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je me posais cinq minutes sur le canapé, soulagé d'avoir potentiellement trouvé quelque chose sur ce psychopathe sorti de nulle part. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo de Castle et moi collés l'un à l'autre, mon petit sourire s'effaça bien vite. Je me levais d'un bond du canapé, prenait mon manteau et sortait en hâte de l'appartement.

Il était sept heures tapantes lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le douzième étage inanimé à cette heure bien matinale. Comme d'habitude, j'étais la première rendue. Je m'installais à mon bureau et commençais à faire le peu de paperasse que j'avais à faire sur l'enquête en cours en attendant que les agents arrivent pour me faire leurs rapports et que je puisse leurs donner de nouvelles tâches.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était enfin rendu. Je rassemblais tout le monde pour un briefing.

- Bien je voudrais savoir où nous en sommes sur les caméras. Demandais-je.

- Les informaticiens n'ont rien pu faire. Ils ne peuvent pas récupérer ce qui a été coupé car ça a été enregistré sur un ordinateur externe. Répondit l'agent chargé de ça.

- Et ils n'ont pas essayé de remonter jusqu'à cet ordinateur ?

- Si, mais ils n'ont pas réussi, il y avait trop de protections à cracker. Ils continuent d'essayer actuellement parce que j'ai insisté sur l'importance de l'enquête mais ils ne promettent rien.

- D'accord. Merci. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

Comme personne ne répondait, j'enchainais avec les serruriers. Je fis trois équipes de deux personnes dont Karpowski et moi. Sur un plan de la ville, je distribuais des secteurs à chaque groupe. Puis avant de partir je chargeais quelqu'un de descendre à la scientifique pour transmettre la tasse et les échantillons d'ADN et de me tenir informée des avancées.

Il était déjà presque midi. Tous les serruriers avaient accepté de nous donner la liste de leurs clients de la semaine précédente et la semaine en cours. Après un furtif regard sur chaque liste, je n'avais vu aucun nom connu, rien qui ne me rappelais un ancien criminel. Aucun nom qui sortait tout droit d'un film, bref rien de suspect. J'espérais franchement que cette pseudo piste pourrai mener quelque part. J'espérais que les autres équipes aient trouvé quelque chose mais le fait que je n'ai reçu aucun appel n'annonçait rien de bon.

Je proposais à Karpowski d'aller manger un sandwich rapidement quelque part si elle avait faim mais elle déclina gentiment l'offre en disant que l'enquête passait d'abord et que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas encore faim. On entra alors dans la boutique du dernier serrurier dans notre zone de New York. Comme les précédents, l'homme de voulait pas que le police reste trop longtemps dans sa boutique. C'est pourquoi il nous donna la liste en moins de dix minutes sans trop protester.

Comme dans les précédents magasins, je regardais rapidement à la liste qu'il venait de me donner. Rien sur la première page. Rien sur la deuxième non plus. Je poussais un soupir et tournais la page. C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur un nom qui m'était plus que familier. Mon cœur se serra et la boule dans mon estomac réapparut.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger plus longtemps monsieur mais est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette personne ?

- Oh Oui ! C'était une belle femme ! Blonde, un peu petite mais super jolie. Je m'en rappelle parce qu'elle était tellement pressée quand elle est venue récupérer ses clés qu'elle n'a même pas pris le temps de regardé à quoi je ressemblais. Et puis j'ai aperçu sa bague de mariage. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Elle m'a donné un pourboire parce que j'avais été rapide pour lui faire les doubles des trois clés différentes qu'elle m'avait données.

- Et quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

- Lundi soir madame.

- Merci.

Lundi soir. Soit une nuit avant que tous mes amis disparaissent mystérieusement. Je ressortis du magasin, Karpowski sur mes talons. D'un pas rapide je rejoignais ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je restais un petit moment le regard dans le vide, complètement perdue, cherchant des réponses à des questions qui n'avaient pas de sens.

- Détective, quel nom avez-vous vu sur cette liste ? Demanda doucement Karpowski.

- … Jenny Ryan. Jenny Ryan était inscrit sur cette liste. Jenny a fait faire trois doubles de clé la veille du premier meurtre.

- Ça ne signifie rien détective. En plus si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle avait un alibi non ?

- Alibi qui n'as pas été vérifié parce qu'il avait aucune raisons d'être vérifié jusque là.

Quand je fus de retour à mon bureau, je me connectais à mon ordinateur pour trouver le numéro des parents de Jenny. Une fois que je l'eu noté, je les appelais pour confirmer, ou non, l'alibi de Jenny. Malheureusement, ils me répondirent que Jenny était passé dans l'après midi mais qu'elle était reparti autour de dis huit heures quarante. Une fois l'appel terminé, je posais ma tête entre mes mains complètement déboussolée. Karpowski qui m'avait observé du coin de l'œil vint prendre des nouvelles. J'inspirais profondément puis, détournant son regard, je lui demandais de ramener Jenny Ryan en salle d'interrogatoire.

La question qui se posait maintenant était : pourquoi Jenny ? Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à tuer son mari et ses meilleurs amis pour faire souffrir leur patronne ? Et puis il fallait être réaliste, Jenny n'avait rien d'une psychopathe. Et, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle mais, jusque là, je ne lui connaissais aucune passion pour les boites à musiques. Non vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais si les preuves prouvaient le contraire, alors je ne pourrais pas nier l'évidence. Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'entendis des pas arriver derrière moi.

_Cela faisait dix minutes que j'essayais des tenues devant mon miroir en attendant d'en trouver une convenable. Une fois que j'en eu trouvé une, je pris une veste qui allait avec ainsi que les bidons contenant le sang de ma victime que j'allais étaler dans une rue de New York avant de passer un coup de fil anonyme aux flics pour leurs donner l'adresse. Avant de sortir, je vérifiais si les menottes aux poignets de mes victimes étaient bien mises. Une fois que tout fût parfait, je me penchais sur mon auteur préféré pour lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. _

- _Je vous laisse pour l'après midi, je reviendrais en fin de soirée. Je compte aller voir ta petite amie parce qu'elle doit se sentir bien seule en ce moment et elle doit avoir grand besoin d'un ami, voir plus si affinité. Parce qu'une fois que tu ne seras plus de ce monde, il ne restera plus que moi pour la consoler. Soit sage jusqu'à ce soir. _

_Il ne pouvait pas parler à cause su scotch que j'avais collé sur sa bouche et il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste contre moi. Mais il trouva quand même assez de force pour soutenir mon regard afin de me faire comprendre que si jamais il survivait, il me le ferait payer cher. Je lui souris alors tendrement tout en faisant non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon, cette salle serait sa tombe. Puis j'ouvrais la porte et m'en allait vers ma mission._

- Kate !

Je connaissais cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Castle mais c'était celle d'un ami. C'était la voix d'Alex Conrad. C'était le ''petit écrivaillon'' qui avait voulu prendre Castle pour mentor mais que Rick avait envoyé voir ailleurs parce qu'il se rapprochait trop de moi. Il avait alors fini par trouvé deux ''muses'' en Ryan et Esposito. A se souvenir, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Alex ! Ça fait longtemps ! Ça va ?

- Oui ça va très bien ! Et toi ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai fini mon premier livre et j'aimerais savoir si Rick était là pour qu'il le lise et me conseille.

Ma tête du en dire long sur comment je me sentais et sur l'endroit où se trouvait Castle puisque son sourire disparut dans les dix secondes qui suivirent. Il me demanda alors se qu'il se passait. Alex était un écrivain, certes, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de très gentil en qui Castle avait confiance, et par conséquent, en qui j'avais confiance. On ne s'était côtoyé que pendant une semaine mais on était devenus quelque peu amis et maintenant, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami à qui parlé, puisque tous les autres étaient des prisonniers sur le point de mourir quelque part dans New York.

Un agent arriva pour me signaler que Jenny attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3. Alex me demanda s'il pouvait assister à l'interrogatoire derrière le miroir. Comme Gates arrivait, je lui dis que ça n'allait pas être possible mais que je le tiendrais informé. Une fois que j'eu informé Gates des avancées de l'enquête, elle me suivie jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire pour suivre celui-ci depuis le miroir. J'entrais dans la salle. Jenny paraissait complètement paniquée.

- Kate ! Pourquoi est-ce que des agents sont ont eu besoin de me menotter pour me conduire jusqu'ici ? Hier, on m'a informé que Kévin était probablement mort et aujourd'hui je me retrouve suspect numéro un c'est ça ?

- Calmez-vous madame Ryan. Assoyez-vous s'il vous plait.

Elle me dévisagea pendant de longues secondes puis fini par s'assoir.

- Où étiez-vous lundi dans la nuit ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit j'étais chez mes parents cette nuit là.

- Nous avons vérifié. Vos parents disent que vous êtes partie vers 18h40 et que vous n'êtes pas revenue après.

- Je ne trompais pas Kévin si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Il va me falloir plus que ça.

- Très bien. Je suis sortie avec des amies et j'ai dormi chez l'une d'entre elles.

- Je pourrais avoir des noms ?

- Ecoutez Kate, Kévin à été tué hier et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui l'ai tué ! Je l'aimais Kate ! Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde !

Jenny se mit à pleurer. J'attendis qu'elle se calme un peu puis je recommençais sous un autre angle, en essayant de ne pas y aller trop fort. Mes tripes me criaient que Jenny n'y était pour rien mais il fallait encore que je le prouve.

- Lundi vous avez été faire des doubles de trois clés différentes. A quoi correspondaient-elles ?

- C'était des doubles pour mes parents. Ils n'arrêtent pas de les perdre alors ils m'ont demandé de faire faire des doubles de leur porte d'entrée, de leur voiture et de leur garage.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous si pressé de partir du magasin ?

- Parce que j'étais en retard pour me rendre chez eux.

Je quittais la salle pour rejoindre Gates derrière le miroir. Elle fut d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Jenny n'avait pas le profil de notre tueur. Et un deuxième coup de téléphone à ses parents confirma le fait que les clés étaient bien pour eux. Je décidais donc de relâcher Jenny puisque plus aucune preuve n'était contre elle.

Alors que j'informais Alex que nous n'avions pas le bon tueur, mon téléphone sonna sur mon bureau. Un nouveau meurtre venait d'être commit. Alex voulu venir avec moi. Comme je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul au preccint, j'acceptais. Je mis une demie heure pour traverser New York jusqu'au lieu du crime. Une fois que je fus garée, je demandais à Alex de rester dans la voiture car il ne pouvait pas aller sur la scène et que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quoi elle ressemblait. Après tout, il restait un journaliste.

Elle n'était pas différente des différentes. Toujours la flaque, toujours la boite à musique au milieu. Perlmutter était encore là, à relever des échantillons de sang. Cette fois, c'est lui que j'allais voir en premier. Malheureusement, le tueur était toujours aussi méticuleux. Il n'avait une fois de plus laissé aucun indice derrière lui. Il venait de finir ses prélèvements. Il me dit qu'il me tiendrait informé lorsqu'il aurait les résultats mais que comme il se faisait tard, ça ne serait probablement pas avant le lendemain.

Ensuite je me dirigeais vers les agents qui avaient découvert la scène. Une fois de plus, ils étaient venu car ils avaient reçu un appel anonyme leurs indiquant de se rendre ici. Il y avait des immeubles avec des fenêtres donnant sur la rue tout autour. Je chargeais des agents d'aller interroger les habitants au cas où certains aient aperçu quelqu'un.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je me trouvais avec Alex en train de chercher des nouvelles pistes, un agent vint me trouver avec un témoin. C'était un petit garçon qui se trouvait à sa fenêtre lorsqu'il avait vu une silhouette toute habillée de noir portant un bidon vider de la peinture rouge partout par terre. Hélas, il ne pu seulement dire que c'était un homme. Il était trop petit pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé et par conséquent, il pouvait difficilement évaluer la taille ou le poids de l'homme. De plus le fait qu'il l'ai vu d'en haut compliquait les choses encore plus pour lui.

Aucun autre témoin ne fut trouvé. Au bout d'un certain temps, Perlmutter m'appela. Il me dit qu'il était resté plus tard pour les analyses car il connaissait l'importance de l'enquête et par respect pour la victime.

- Le sang ne correspondait pas à la base de données.

- Sidney si vous ne pouvez pas identifier la victime ce n'est pas grave. Vous continuerez demain. Il est 21H !

- Non, je l'ai identifiée détective. C'est un match avec un des échantillons d'ADN que vous nous avez transmit ce matin. Le sang correspond à Martha Rodgers.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Alex vu ma détresse, il me proposa de prendre le volant pour me ramener chez moi. En effet cela était plus prudent. Mon corps tout entier tremblait et les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux m'empêchaient de voir correctement ce qu'il se passait devant moi. Et puis de toute façon mon cerveau n'était pas capable d'analyser quoi que ce soit qui se passait. La dernière phrase de Perlmutter tournait en boucle dans ma tête : ''Le sang correspond à Martha Rodgers''. Martha était si gentille et agréable. Comment pourrait-on lui vouloir du mal comme ça ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui ne soit punissable de mort.

J'avais retenu mes émotions toute la journée mais après tout ça, ce n'était plus possible. Je ressentais un mélange de tristesse, de haine et de colère. Tous mes proches étaient en train de mourir petit à petit. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais endurer. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que je connaissais l'identité du dragon et qu'il ne me menaçait plus de mort et un autre taré avait déjà reprit le contrôle de ma vie. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'attirais tous les déséquilibrés mentaux comme un aimant ?!

Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Alex. Et si le tueur décidait de s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il était mon seul ami en ce moment ? Je devais lui demander de partir pour le protéger. C'est alors que je me tournais vers lui pour lui dire le fond de mes pensées lorsque je m'aperçus que je me trouvais déjà sur le canapé de mon salon. Il était si attentionné envers moi. Il ne savait probablement pas que moi et Castle étions en couple à présent. C'était une chose de plus qu'il fallait que je lui dise.

Castle. Rick. Sa présence me manquait tellement. Ses blagues qui détendaient toujours l'atmosphère. Et surtout sa manière de m'aider à résoudre les enquêtes. De toujours trouver la chaussette dépareillée. Tout en lui me manquait. J'espérais seulement pouvoir le sauver à temps. Qu'il ne soit pas la prochaine victime. Qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine victime d'ailleurs.

Alex il faut qu'on parle …

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer tout en me caressant les cheveux pour essayer de m'apaiser et de calmer mes tremblements.

Chuuuut Kate. Ça va aller. On pourra parler plus tard. Pour le moment, essaye de te reposer d'accord ?

Je n'aimais pas être comme ça. Si vulnérable. Surtout dans les bras de quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. Seul Rick avait le droit de me voir comme ça. Il était le seul que j'autorisais à me voir comme ça. Mais ce soir, j'étais trop faible pour me battre contre Alex. Et lorsqu'il mit une musique relaxante depuis son portable, je me sentis partir peu à peu. A peine dix minutes plus tard, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Lorsque je me réveillais aux premières lueurs du jour, je me trouvais dans mon lit. Seule. Heureusement pour moi, Alex n'avait rien fait d'inapproprié. Je portais encore les vêtements de la veille. Il m'avait juste installé dans mon lit. Je me changeais rapidement et descendais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. A ma grande surprise, Alex ne se trouvait pas là. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans mon appartement. Un mot se trouvait sur le plan de travail :

Kate,

Je suis rentré chez moi pour la nuit.

Je ne pouvais pas rester j'avais des choses à faire.

Je passerais te voir au preccint dans la journée

pour savoir comment tu vas.

Alex.

Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'ait pas dormi là finalement. Cela me permettrait de me remettre au boulot plus vite. Je mangeais un petit gâteau rapidement et avalais ma tasse de café en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire puis partais en direction du preccint.

Pour la première fois de toute ma carrière, j'étais en retard. Mon réveil n'avait pas été enclenché et j'étais tellement fatiguée par les évènements de la veille que je ne m'étais pas réveillée avant neuf heures. Par conséquent, je m'étais retrouvée coincée dans les bouchons. C'est pourquoi, il était dix heures quand je franchissais les portes du commissariat. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, je me rendais directement à la morgue. Tout d'abord pour voir ce que contenait la boite à musique cette fois. Et ensuite pour savoir si Perlmutter avait fini de faire l'analyse l'ADN de la tasse.

Gates n'était pas là cette fois. Mais lorsque je demandais à Perlmutter d'ouvrir la boite, il me dit qu'il venait d'appeler la capitaine, et qu'avec ma permission, il préfèrerait qu'elle soit là avant de commencer. J'acquiesçais de la tête. Dix minutes plus tard, Gates fit son entrée dans la morgue. A ma grande surprise, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon retard. Elle m'adressa même un petit sourire en me disant bonjour.

La boite à musique semblait normale en apparence. Toujours le même bois que pour les précédentes. Lorsque Perlmutter l'ouvrit, je me rendis compte que l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Elle était entièrement peinte d'une couleur qui rappelait la couleur d'oxydation de la statue de la liberté. Y compris le doigt de Martha qui se trouvait à la place de la danseuse, une fois de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que les boites à musique étaient toutes différentes ? Était-ce juste une fantaisie du tueur ou est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? Impossible à dire. Mais ça devait bien avoir un sens pour le tueur. Ou alors c'était pour me conduire sur une fausse piste …

Gates demanda à Perlmutter de faire une photographie de l'intérieur de la boite à musique afin qu'on puisse l'accrocher sur le tableau blanc. Puis elle se retira. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Perlmutter marmonna en regardant les portes qu'elle venait de passer :

- Et vous voulez ma photo aussi ? Je ne suis pas photographe, je suis médecin légiste !

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Il n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre les photos. Je lui proposais d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place ce qu'il accepta gentiment. Il me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour moi. On en vint alors aux résultats ADN de la tasse. Il avait effectivement fini les analyses. L'ADN ne correspondait pas aux échantillons que je lui avais donné la veille et elle ne correspondait pas non plus à celles de la base de données.

En revanche, il avait analysé le reste de liquide que contenait la tasse et il avait pu me donner une fourchette des heures auxquelles ce thé avait pu être consommé. C'était entre deux et cinq heures du matin mardi le soir où tout le monde avait disparu. Et ça correspondait parfaitement à la période où les caméras avaient été désactivées. Donc le point positif c'est qu'à présent, nous avions l'ADN du tueur. Nous avions une preuve irréversible de son identité.

J'en profitais également pour lui demander s'il avait analysé l'eau qui se trouvait dans la boite à musique correspondant à la flaque de Ryan. Il avait effectivement fait les tests et m'avait envoyé le rapport sur mon bureau la veille au soir, juste avant d'être appelé pour la flaque de sang de Martha. L'eau provenait de l'Hudson mais il ne pouvait pas être plus précis sur l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer les choses mais cela devait forcément nous mener quelque part parce qu'un psychopathe aussi méticuleux que ''XXX'' ne faisait rien au hasard.

Une fois cette entrevue terminée, je montais à mon bureau. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit dans la salle. Au début, je pensais que c'était par pur respect pour ce que je vivais en ce moment, bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de compassion. Mais quand je découvris la lettre avec mon nom dessus qui se trouvait sur mon bureau, je compris pourquoi ce silence froid régnait autour de moi. J'ouvris rapidement la lettre. Cette fois elle avait été rédigée à l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de marqué dessus. Juste quatre mots. Quatre petits mots qui me firent enrager :

Plus Que Quatre Jours

Sans aucune hésitation, je retournais vers l'ascenseur. Premièrement je devais donner la lettre à Perlmutter au cas où il y aurait des empruntes digitales, même si je n'y croyais pas trop. Et deuxièmement je voulais aller interroger le vigile qui avait été de garde pendant la nuit pour savoir si quelqu'un était entré dans le preccint.

- Détective Beckett ! Je vous manquais déjà ? dit simplement Perlmutter quand j'entrais dans la morgue.

Il réalisa la manipulation devant moi. Pas d'empruntes. Comme c'était prévisible ! Je le remerciais et reprenais mon chemin vers les vigiles qui se tenaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Par chance, le vigile qui était de garde hier soir était toujours là. Il m'informa qu'aucune personne étrangère ne s'était présentée dans la nuit. Le peu de personnes qu'il avait laissé passer était des visages familiers.

Une fois de plus, la piste ne menait nulle part. Et je commençais à en avoir marre de me faire balader comme ça. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce jeu. J'avais besoin de mes amis. Vivants. J'avais besoin de Rick. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'empêcher de me refermer sur moi-même. Et sans lui, je rechuterais, je reconstruirais mon mur, et je me retrouverais encore plus seule qu'avant. Non. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi. Je ne pouvais plus perdre d'autres proches. Retenant ma colère au fond de moi, je remerciais le vigile et retournais à mon bureau.

Aucun crime n'était parfait. La perfection n'existait pas. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose, un indice, même tout petit, dans un des rapports qu'on m'avait donné. Assise en tailleur sur ma chaise de bureau, je relisais minutieusement tous les rapports que Perlmutter m'avait fait transmettre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle. Tout le monde me laissait l'espace dont j'avais besoin, n'osant pas m'interrompre. La plupart était partis en pause déjeuner. Ceux qui restaient, se contentaient de chuchoter, même lorsqu'ils répondaient au téléphone.

De toute façon, j'étais tellement déterminée à trouver cette ordure que rien ni personne ne pouvait me sortir de mes pensées. J'étais dans mon monde, dans ma bulle, en train d'essayer de reconstituer ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver, qui cet homme pouvait-il bien être pour m'en vouloir autant. Mais lorsque quelqu'un fit tourner ma chaise d'un coup et que mon nez se retrouva brusquement face à un sandwich et un café, je fus contrainte de relever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, réveillant ainsi une petite douleur dans ma nuque.

- Alex ? Dis-je tout en me massant le cou.

- Il est quatre heures de l'après midi et on m'a dit que tu n'avais pas fait de pause depuis ce matin. Alors je pense que c'est bien que tu t'investisses autant dans cette enquête, mais ce serait aussi bien que tu manges un peu. Et comme ton Roméo n'est pas là, c'est moi qui prend soin de toi. Mange.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim. Il ne va pas tarder à faire une nouvelle victime, je dois bosser. Tiens, regarde ça. Dis-je en lui tendant le papier que j'avais trouvé sur mon bureau le matin même.

Il me prit le papier des mains et m'ordonna de manger une fois de plus. J'avais faim et soif, il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là. Et je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant que je n'aurais pas mangé un peu. Je pris une bouchée de mon sandwich et retournais à mes rapports. Son regard était posé sur moi. Il me fixait. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je me retournais vers lui et lui demandais pourquoi il me fixait comme ça. Pour toute réponse, il me tendit mon sandwich. Je soupirais et reprenais une bouchée.

- Tu as de nouvelles pistes ?

- Non. Il n'y a absolument aucun indice dans ces rapports. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait-être la prochaine victime ?

- Non mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Tiens, lis ça. Il faut trouver la chaussette dépareillée.

- Il faut faire quoi ?

Je le regardais incrédule. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était une expression que Castle employait tout le temps mais Alex ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je lui ré-expliquais avec des mots plus simples et nous nous mîmes au travail.

A 21h, je me redressais sur ma chaise pour m'étirer tout en baillant. Nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Alex décida qu'il était tant pour lui de rentrer chez lui et me conseilla de faire pareil. Je restais encore un peu pour étudier le dernier rapport de plus près, celui de Martha. Mais une fois de plus, il n'y avait rien de concluant dessus. J'étais tellement contrariée d'avoir à faire à un tel maniaque de la perfection que, même s'il était déjà plus de minuit, je décidais de rester et de réfléchir à la personne qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir autant. De toute façon, que je reste au preccint ou chez moi, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Alors autant être efficace en restant ici.

La personne qui était à l'origine de tout ça, me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quelles personnes étaient mes amis les plus proches. Je savais qu'il était bon en informatique et que c'était un maniaque de la perfection. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'il puisse avoir un complice ou non. Et comme nous n'avions aucun corps, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. L'agresseur devait au moins être quelqu'un que je connaissais. Quelqu'un à qui j'avais fait du mal sans vraiment le savoir. Ça pouvait très bien être un de mes ex-petits copains.

Josh était en Afrique, Sorenson en Europe et Demming était passé à autre chose d'après ce que Ryan et Esposito avaient trouvé quelques semaines auparavant. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être eux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'autres petits copains. Ça avait juste été des amourettes d'une semaine au lycée ou des coups d'un soir. Rien de très concret. Qui d'autre pouvait bien avoir une dent contre moi ? Nathalie Rhodes ? Peu probable. A moins que le Dragon se venge de moi une fois de plus, pour avoir essayé de le mettre hors jeu. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup mais il faudrait quand même que je vérifie au petit matin.

A deux heures du matin, mon portable sonna. Il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre. Merde. Ce salaud avait frappé encore une fois et je n'avais pas été capable d'anticiper une fois de plus. J'étais en train de perdre à un jeu stupide et j'étais en train de perdre toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi au compte goutte. Je courrais vers les escaliers, pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, et montais dans ma voiture moins d'une minute plus tard.

L'avantage est qu'à cette heure là il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues de New York. En dix minutes je m'étais rendue sur la scène de crime. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Perlmutter. Il ne m'indiqua pas plus de choses que d'habitude. Toujours le même mode opératoire. Il m'indiqua cependant qu'il ferait les analyses dans la nuit car il en avait marre de ce ''monstre '' et il voulait que je le retrouve au plus vite. Je le remerciais et interceptais un agent qui passait près de nous pour savoir qui avait découvert la scène de crime. L'agent hocha la tête ce qui me fit jurer.

- Si vous m'aviez posé la question j'aurais pu répondre Détective. Dit Perlmutter sans détourner le regard de ses échantillons. C'est votre jeune homme là bas qui l'a trouvé. Ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la droite.

Je tournais à mon tour la tête vers la droite. Mon cœur se serra brusquement et mes yeux se transformèrent en deux billes rondes. C'était Alex qui avait découvert la scène de crime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à une heure pareille ? Je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas décidé et demandais à l'agent qui était en train de lui poser des questions de nous laisser. Un silence s'installa. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Et si c'était lui le tueur psychopathe ? Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Comme je n'arrivais pas à lui poser les bonnes questions, il prit la parole en premier. Il me demanda de me calmer puis il m'expliqua tranquillement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cette stupide enquête et qu'il avait passé la soirée dans un bar pas très loin. C'est en rentrant chez lui à pieds qu'il avait découvert la scène et appelé la police.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé directement ?

- Parce que j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi. Je suis tout de suite retourné au bar pour leur demander d'appeler la police pour signaler un meurtre. Je ne connais pas ton numéro par cœur, je n'ai pas pu leur donner.

Ensuite il me proposa de me ramener chez moi. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Une nouvelle flaque venait d'être découverte et je devais savoir de qui il s'agissait et je devais trouver XXX. Je lui appelais un taxi et remontais dans ma voiture jusqu'au preccint.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la morgue, Perlmutter n'avait pas encore fini les analyses. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps. Il me proposait d'ouvrir la boite à musique lorsque Gates rentrait elle aussi dans la morgue. Elle lui fit signe de continuer. La musique n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas juste une mélodie mais une chanson avec des paroles. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais. Cela ressemblait à une langue latine, peut être du français. Je ferais venir les experts pour en avoir le cœur net et pour si possible avoir une traduction des paroles au cas où elles aient une signification.

Il y avait pleins de tour Eiffel dessinées à l'intérieur de la boite. Le doigt était toujours là, à la place de la danseuse. Le tueur lui avait dessiné deux traits pour les yeux et un autre pour dessiner le sourire de la bouche. Il se moquait clairement de moi. Il avait également ajouté une mèche de cheveux nouée autour du doigt comme un nœud papillon. C'était des cheveux roux. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Le doigt et la flaque appartenaient probablement à Alexis. Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Pire encore, c'était la fille de l'homme que j'aimais. Celle que je considérais presque comme ma propre fille. Je me mis à me mordre les doigts et à faire de l'hyper ventilation, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Gates comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle demanda de l'aide à Perlmutter et m'installa sur une chaise. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'avais l'impression de me voir d'en haut et d'assister à tout ce qu'il se passait sans rien pouvoir faire. Comme j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Gates prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance. Je perdis connaissance dès qu'elle eut raccroché le combiné.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà ! :) Bon alors ce chapitre est un peu plus court il me semble mais riche en émotions ! J'ai laissé mon côté sadique ressortir mais je vous laisse voir ça ^^. Bonne lecture ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Peu à peu, le néant, qui m'entourait, se dissipait. Je reprenais lentement conscience. Une odeur de chlore régnait dans la salle, me faisant tourner la tête. Un bip stressant résonnait. Je me sentais étrangement vaseuse, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, comme si j'avais été droguée. Alors que je reprenais des forces, je m'aperçus qu'une main était posée sur la mienne.

- Rick ? Dis-je instinctivement, d'une toute petite voix.

Puis ce qui s'était passé me revint en tête : La boite à musique, Alexis, et puis plus rien. Gates m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital à cause de ma perte de conscience à la morgue. J'ouvris les yeux, choquée. La main se retira. Une fois que mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, je pus constater que ce n'était pas Castle qui se tenait près de moi. Un sentiment de déception n'acquit en moi. Alex se trouvait là, assit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, veillant sur moi pendant que je dormais. J'avais tellement besoin de Castle en ce moment que son prénom était sortit tout seul de ma bouche. J'avais eu besoin de le prononcer. Et j'avais tellement espéré que ce soit sa main posée sur la mienne que j'avais inconsciemment cru que c'était lui. Je chassais rapidement cet épisode de ma tête et fis un petit sourire à Alex pour lui montrer que j'étais contente d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi.

Il me sourit tendrement en retour. Il tenait vraiment à moi. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Ou alors je me faisais des idées et c'était juste un bon ami. Mais je règlerais ce problème plus tard. Alex prit la parole pour briser le silence et pour nous faire oublier le moment gênant de mon réveil. Il m'expliqua qu'il s'était rendu au preccint parce que je ne répondais pas au téléphone et que Gates l'avait informé que je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Je le remerciais de s'inquiéter autant pour moi. Mais autre chose me préoccupait : je voulais sortir de l'hôpital pour retourner enquêter. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà quinze heures.

Au moment où j'allais lui faire part de mon envie de quitter l'hôpital, une infirmière vint voir mon état. Je m'adressais donc directement à elle. Elle regarda mes constantes, consulta le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi à mon arrivée et m'autorisa à partir. Un peu plus tard, elle m'apporta mes vêtements et le médecin me donna une ordonnance avec des médicaments contre le stress. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Alex et moi prenions un taxi. Il insista pour que je rentre directement chez moi et donna mon adresse au taxi sans même attendre ma réponse. J'étais encore sous le choc des évènements de la nuit précédente pour le contredire. Et puis, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je pouvais faire un petit effort. Je reviendrais sur l'enquête plus tard dans la soirée.

Pendant le trajet, j'appelais Gates, tout d'abord pour la remercier de ne pas m'avoir laissée seule à l'hôpital, puis pour l'informer que j'allais bien. Je lui annonçais que, puisqu'il était déjà seize heures quinze, je prenais ma journée mais que je serais de retour dès le lendemain matin, huit heures. Une fois les formalités réglées, elle m'annonça qu'elle avait fait venir un expert pour la musique de la boite à musique. C'était effectivement du français et il n'y avait aucun lien apparent entre les paroles et les meurtres. Cependant, elle me les avait déposées sur mon bureau pour que j'y jette un œil le lendemain, admettant que je connaissais beaucoup mieux l'enquête qu'elle et que j'y verrais peut-être quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé.

Quand l'appel fut terminé, le taxi s'arrêtait dans la rue devant mon appartement. En sortant du taxi, un sentiment de solitude m'envahit. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule ce soir. Alors pour combler ce manque et pour remercier Alex d'avoir été présent toute la journée, je l'invitais à passer la soirée avec moi. Je nous servis deux verres de vin et le rejoignais sur le canapé. On parla de tout et de rien pendant des heures, il réussit même à m'arracher un petit sourire par moment. Il évitait de parler de l'enquête ce qui me convenait parfaitement puisque je n'avais pas envie d'en parler non plus. Avec la mort de Martha et Alexis, j'étais sure que Castle était lui aussi prisonnier de ce malade. Mais une part de moi espérait encore qu'il soit parti en vacances quelque part sans prévenir.

Mon esprit se mit alors à divaguer lorsque je me mis à penser à lui. Je revoyais la scène à l'hôpital et je me demandais ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si ça avait réellement été sa main posée sur la mienne. Je m'imaginais Rick avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il se serait lentement penché vers moi, ses yeux bleus océan encrés dans les miens. Puis nos lèvres se seraient touchées, déclenchant à ce contact une décharge électrique dans nos deux corps, comme à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions. Puis, à bout de souffle, nous nous serions séparés et je lui aurais rendu son sourire. Et d'un simple regard, il aurait tout de suite compris que je voulais partir et il aurait été cherché lui-même les infirmières. Il me comprenait tellement bien.

Mon estomac se mit à faire du bruit, me sortant de mes pensées. Alex me fixait. Je pense qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que signifiait ce silence, sans m'interrompre afin de me laisser l'espace dont j'avais besoin. Alex était un peu mon nouveau Castle. Il était la personne la plus proche de moi en ce moment, il était écrivain et il avait l'air de pas mal me comprendre. Ça faisait énormément de temps que je n'avais pas mangé. Je ne me rappelais même pas la dernière fois que j'avais mangé. Il comprit tout de suite ce que ce bruit signifiait et se leva pour aller préparer à manger. Je le vis fouiller dans mon frigo et dans mes placards pour trouver quelque chose à cuisiner.

Pendant ce temps, je décrochais le téléphone pour appeler mon père. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas de nouvelle et je n'avais pas pris le temps de le joindre non plus depuis le début de l'enquête. Je profitais donc du temps que j'avais pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Au bout de trois sonneries, je tombais sur le répondeur. Je raccrochais. Je réessayerai dans la soirée, il était peut-être occupé. Dix minutes plus tard, Alex apportait les assiettes. Je tentais de joindre mon père à nouveau, sans succès. L'idée qu'il puisse être lui aussi victime de ce malade traversa furtivement mon esprit, idée que je refoulais immédiatement. Je me rendrais à son appartement dans la matinée pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le repas qu'il avait préparé, était délicieux ! C'était des pâtes à la carbonara mais ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'en cuisiner. Et il fallait dire qu'Alex les avait particulièrement bien préparées. Ça me permettait d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passait, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Il alluma la télé pour nous occuper le temps du repas. Le film 'For lover only' commençait. Une chanson triste passa ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il changea donc de chaine et 'Temptation Lane' apparu à l'écran. Il ne savait pas quelle importance cette série avait pour moi mais il comprit en me regardant que ce programme ferait l'affaire, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Entre le fromage et le dessert, Alex se retira pour aller aux toilettes. Comme il ne connaissait pas mon appartement, je lui indiquais où elles se trouvaient. Pendant ce temps, je débarrassais la table et allais chercher de la glace dans le congélateur pour le dessert. Mon portable se mit à vibrer sur le canapé. Encore un autre meurtre ?! Ou étais-ce mon père qui rappelait ? Je courrais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était ni l'un ni l'autre. A l'écran était affiché une photographie de moi et Castle que nous avions prise pendant notre week-end dans les Hamptons. Juste en dessous, où était affiché le nom de l'appelant, était écrit ''Castle''.

Sans savoir quoi penser, je décrochais immédiatement. Je prononçais son prénom avant même que la personne au bout du fil ait parlé pour être sûre que c'était lui, tellement pressée d'entendre sa voix. Un long silence suivit.

- Castle, c'est toi ? relançais-je, septique.

Le silence continuait. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était une petite respiration mais rien d'inquiétant. Si c'était Castle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien ? Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour ne pas qu'il se fasse griller. A moins que ça ne soit pas lui … Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais le silence devenait pesant et je n'avais rien à portée de main pour tracer l'appel. Si seulement Alex était là pour m'aider à trouver quoi faire.

- Qui est-ce ? lançais-je sur un ton de défi.

- Il ne reste plus que trois jours détective. Dans trois jours, c'est son tour.

C'était une voix déformée qui avait parlée. La même que celle qu'ils utilisent dans les reportages pour cacher la voix des personnes qui ne veulent pas être reconnues. Impossible donc de dire qui était mon interlocuteur. C'était peut-être même une voix pré-enregistrée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Personne ne me menaçait. Et encore moins quand la vie de mon petit ami et partenaire était en jeu.

- N'essayez même pas de lui …

- _Biiip Biiip Biip._

- … Faire du mal …

Mon cœur s'arrêta en même temps que les bips résonnèrent dans le combiné. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et je m'effondrais sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Cette fois c'était sûr, Castle était bien entre les mains de ce malade. Et je savais à présent que c'était lui qu'il tuerait en dernier. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mon cerveau avait spontanément cessé de fonctionner à la minute où les bips avaient résonné, signifiants que je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Alex était revenu mais je m'en aperçus seulement lorsqu'il se positionna dans mon champ de vision. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mes larmes se mirent alors à couler. Moi qui ne voulait pas y penser pendant une soirée c'était raté. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable à ce moment précis. Heureusement que le tueur ne me voyait pas dans cet état là, sinon il serait tenté de penser qu'il aurait gagné.

Lorsque ma respiration fut calme et que mes larmes cessèrent, je m'assoupis dans ses bras, à bout de force. Il me prit alors sous le cou et sous les genoux pour me transporter dans ma chambre. Je le savais parce qu'il me réveilla quand il se leva du canapé. Lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur ma peau, un frisson parcouru tout mon être. Une sensation de sécurité m'envahi. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais dans ses bras. Je gardais les yeux fermés, trop fatiguée pour les ouvrir. Il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit. Puis, lentement, il commença à enlever le gilet que je portais. La peur s'empara de moi. Et elle ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il enleva mon tee-shirt également, délicatement, presque sensuellement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête mais je savais que j'étais paralysée par la peur. J'avais eu trop d'émotions dans la soirée et je ne pouvais plus me battre. J'étais à bout de force et complètement bouleversée. Il enleva ensuite mon pantalon. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler tellement la peur de me faire violer devenait plus forte. Il du percevoir que je tremblais puisqu'il remonta les couvertures sur moi. Il s'éloigna un petit peu du lit. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit alors. Il n'avait pas eu d'idées mal placées, il avait juste voulu bien faire en m'installant confortablement dans mon lit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, presque imperceptible.

Ce sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque je sentis son regard posé sur moi. J'avais horreur qu'on me regarde dormir. Il revint dans ma direction. Puis il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, avec douceur, comme le faisait Castle juste avant de m'embrasser. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Il me fit un court baiser, puis s'en alla de ma chambre, trente secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de mon appartement se refermer en douceur. J'ouvris alors les yeux, choquée et bien incapable d'aligner deux pensées censées à la suite.

_Il était à peine minuit lorsque je rentrais dans mon antre. Ils étaient tous réveillés, détournant les yeux en me voyant. Tous sauf Richard Castle, mon pire ennemi. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, un peu comme s'il voulait me lancer un défi. Le pauvre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être mon ennemi. Et il n'avait pas idée de ce que c'était de me lancer un défi. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû. Et il allait le regretter. Bientôt, il sera mort et Kate sera entièrement à moi. Mais d'abord, il devait souffrir un peu. Psychologiquement parlant bien sûr, puisqu'il souffrait déjà physiquement._

_J'allais dans ma chambre et installais une chaise juste devant ma télévision. Puis je raccordais mon caméscope au téléviseur et avançais jusqu'au passage qui m'intéressait. Une fois que tout fut réglé, je retournais dans la pièce principale. J'assommais Castle d'un coup sur la tête, le trainais dans ma chambre et l'attachais à la chaise. En attendant qu'il se réveille, j'allais chercher la pizza qui était au four et la donnais à manger à mes otages. Ils se jetèrent dessus, ainsi que sur la bouteille d'eau que j'avais amené avec, tels des animaux de foire. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille au matin. Je comprenais qu'ils puissent avoir faim._

_A mon retour dans la chambre, Castle était réveillé. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage. J'étais même à la limite d'exploser de rire. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, j'appuyais sur le bouton 'play' du caméscope. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'écran. Il dut reconnaitre Kate et ça avait probablement attiré son attention. Je quittais la pièce, l'observant tout de même dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je pouvais voir la détresse et la colère se dessiner sur son visage au fur et à mesure que la vidéo avançait. Rien qu'en regardant son visage, je pouvais dire ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. D'abord, il voyait l'homme lui retirant son gilet, puis son tee-shirt et enfin, son pantalon. Et lorsqu'il crut que tout était finit, il le vit alors embrasser sa bien aimé sur la bouche, celle-ci ne réagissant pas._

_Une larme coula alors sur sa joue et il poussa un cri qui devait correspondre à un 'non'. Mais comme je l'avais bâillonné, cela ressemblait juste à un bruit étouffé. Puis d'autres larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et ça tête commença à tourner dans tous les sens quand la vidéo recommença. La torture psychologique avait commencée. Et c'était un incroyable succès. Il fallait que je fête ça. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma cuisine pour prendre mon couteau de boucher et l'aiguiser. Une fois satisfait, je me dirigeais droit vers mes otages, et d'un geste sûr, net et précis, je tranchais le doigt de la médecin légiste._

_Un horrible cri déchira alors la nuit._

Cela faisait des heures que j'étais immobile dans mon lit, choquée. La scène passait en boucle dans ma tête. Il enlevait mes vêtements, il m'embrassait et je restais paralysée. Une question revenait à chaque fois que je me revoyais incapable de bouger dans mon lit : Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagi ? Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à me laisser faire. Et puis je n'éprouvais rien d'autre pour Alex que de l'amitié. Et j'aimais Rick. Plus que tout au monde. C'était lui mon sauveur, mon one and done. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas été capable de tourner la tête et d'arrêter ce stupide baiser ?

J'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit. Ma tête tourna lentement vers la porte de ma chambre. Alex devait être revenu. La peur revint. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il fallait que je l'arrête à tout prix. Je passais en mode automatique et ne réfléchissais plus trop à ce que je faisais. J'ouvris sans bruit le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je pris délicatement mon arme de secours. Des pas pressés dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La poignée de la porte se baissa, je pointais déjà mon arme dans cette direction. Une silhouette imposante qui ne correspondait pas à celle d'Alex apparut et se dirigea en courant dans ma direction. Je tirais deux coups francs au niveau du cœur quand la silhouette fut au bord de mon lit. Elle s'effondra sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi, suffisamment près pour que je puisse voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Kaaaaate … Murmura la voix de l'homme sur lequel j'avais tiré.

C'est alors que je reconnus qui c'était : Rick. Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Castle avait réussi à s'échapper et il s'était directement dirigé chez moi pour me retrouver et je lui avais bêtement tiré dessus ! A quatre pattes sur lui, je comprimais la blessure que j'avais causée tout en essayant d'attraper mon portable et de retenir mes larmes. Son visage était en sang, il paraissait faible. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il avait vécu mais tout montrait qu'il avait été maltraité. Je le sentais partir peu à peu, sous mes mains, son cœur battait moins vite. Je le suppliais de se battre et de rester avec moi. Son sang était partout sur moi. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. J'ouvris sa chemise d'un coup sec pour l'utiliser pour éponger le sang qui s'échappait au niveau de son cœur. C'est alors que je vis qu'il avait également été poignardé plus bas dans le ventre.

Sans prêter trop attention à toutes ses blessures pour me focaliser sur les plus graves, c'est-à-dire celle que j'avais causées, je posais ma main qui tenait la chemise sur l'endroit où j'avais tiré. De l'autre main, je composais le 911. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Il me fallait mes deux mains pour arrêter au mieux l'hémorragie mais appeler les secours était prioritaire et nécessaire si je voulais le garder en vie. Alors qu'une dame au bout du téléphone décrocha pour me demander quelle était mon urgence, Castle se mit à convulser. L'unique main qui lui compressait la plaie glissa et mon téléphone me tomba des mains. Il était froid, trop froid. Le sang giclait partout dans ma chambre. Mes draps blancs étaient devenus rouges. Je faisais un garrot autour de sa poitrine avec mes draps afin d'empêcher le sang de partir. Pendant ce temps, je criais mon adresse tout haut dans l'espoir que la dame du 911 l'entende et envoie des secours. Je détestais les situations comme celle-là. Et cette fois c'était la vie de mon petit ami qui était en jeu. Mon coeur battait la chamade alors que le sien battait de plus en plus lentement. J'avais l'impression que la situation me dépassait complètement. Je lui répétais sans cesses de rester avec moi mais je ne savais même pas s'il était encore conscient. Je pouvais à peine voir son doux visage car les lumières n'étaient pas allumés. Seule la lumière du couloir éclairait passablement la pièce, juste assez pour que je voie tout le sang qu'il perdait. Quelques secondes après que j'eu fini le garrot, les convulsions cessèrent, me laissant croire qu'il s'était stabilisé, Mais dans la minute qui suivie, il cessa de respirer sous mes yeux.

* * *

**Alors ? :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Me revoilà ! :) J'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue et que je ne vous ai pas trop torturé l'esprit avec mon dernier chapitre ^^. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant de pouvoir voir l'épisode de la saint valentin ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla en sursaut. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire un cauchemar. Castle ne se trouvait pas à côté de moi. Il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang dans la pièce. Il y avait juste moi, en sueur et en larmes, perdue au milieu de mes draps. Je pris mon portable et regardais qui appelait. C'était le central. Un nouveau meurtre venait probablement d'être commis. Avant que je ne puisse décrocher, la sonnerie cessa et mon portable afficha un appel en absence. Une minute plus tard je recevais un texto avec l'adresse de la scène de crime dessus.

Je me levais donc et allais prendre une douche pour chasser les restes de mon cauchemar de ma tête. Mais quoi que je fasse, l'image d'Alex en train de m'embrasser tournait en rond dans ma tête. Mon portable sonna encore une fois pour m'indiquer un nouveau sms. Je sortais de la douche et allais voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était Alex. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais ce matin. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre. Je fermais le message et reposais mon portable. Je savais que j'allais être confrontée à lui aujourd'hui. Mais je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ou non. J'optais pour le non. J'essaierais de lui faire comprendre en douceur que je ne ressentais pas la même chose à son égard.

Je m'habillais de façon simple, c'est-à-dire jean noir et tee-shirt à col roulé marron avec un manteau marron aussi. Puis je quittais mon appartement sans prendre la peine de manger ou de boire un café, je m'en achèterais un en route. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je m'étais rendue sur la scène de crime, café en main. Une foule incroyable se tenait derrière le bandeau jaune à l'affut de la moindre information. Je forçais le passage aux gens qui étaient tous collés les uns aux autres et avec l'aide d'un agent qui m'avait reconnu, je passais enfin derrière le bandeau.

Perlmutter était déjà sur place. J'allais à sa rencontre et le questionnais sur la nouvelle flaque. Il m'indiqua que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois. La flaque était identique et la boite à musique se trouvait toujours là mais il avait trouvé des balles dans le mur. Il savait qu'elles avaient récemment été tirées car lorsqu'il était arrivé les six impacts sur le mur étaient encore chauds. Je le remerciais et me dirigeais vers un agent qui m'interpelait au loin.

Était-ce ainsi que le tueur avait tué tous les autres ? En leur tirant dessus ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour cette personne ? Perlmutter ne pouvait pas dire si les balles avaient été tirées sur la personne à qui appartenait le sang ou non. Je pense que c'était ça le pire dans cette histoire, si on mettait de côté le fait que c'était toutes des personnes proches de moi. Le fait que les victimes puissent être encore en vie ou bien mortes. Il n'avait laissé aucun indice sur ça. On ne savait pas où chercher parce que les flaques avaient été trouvées aux quatre coins de New York, on ne savait pas si on devait chercher un homme ou une femme, et on ne savait pas si on cherchait des personnes en vie ou des corps vidés de leur sang abandonnés.

L'agent se trouvait avec un témoin. Elle m'expliqua un peu en retrait que la personne qui se trouvait avec elle avait entendu des coups de feu vers six heures du matin. D'habitude, cette personne ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de choses car c'était courant dans ce quartier là de New York. Mais cette fois, ils avaient retenti alors qu'elle sortait dans la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture. Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle vit un homme partir en courant avec un sac et un revolver à la main. Je me tournais vers le témoin pour avoir des renseignements sur cet homme. Il me répondit qu'il faisait à peu près ma taille mais qu'il avait une capuche sur la tête et qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner de renseignements par rapport à sa couleur de cheveux ou autre chose. Il rajouta qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage car l'homme était passé trop vite.

Le témoin n'avait pas apporté grand-chose mais au moins maintenant on savait que le tueur était bien un homme. J'indiquais à la personne qu'elle pouvait à présent se rendre à son travail puis je remontais vers ma voiture pour aller au preccint. La journée allait être longue. Très longue. Avant de retourner au commissariat, je fis un détour par l'appartement de mon père, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. L'appartement était bien rangé mais une fine couche de poussière couvrait les meubles, comme si personne n'avait été là depuis plusieurs jours. Mon père n'était pas là. Il y avait une dizaine d'appels en absence sur son téléphone fixe. Le premier datait de mardi dans la journée, quand j'avais essayé de le joindre. Il n'avait pas vu ses appels depuis mardi, ça ne présageait rien de bon. En repassant devant le concierge de son immeuble, je demandais à ce dernier la dernière fois qu'il avait vu mon père. Il me répondit que cela faisait depuis lundi après midi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ressortir de son appartement. Pourtant, il avait bien du sortir à un moment ou à un autre puisqu'il n'y était plus.

watch?v=AxeDasltd78

J'étais de retour au preccint. Une fois que j'eus essuyé les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur mon visage, je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Je passais à mon bureau avant d'aller à la morgue pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau sur l'enquête. Je tenais également à mettre un agent sur la disparition de mon père avant que je ne me fasse un sang d'encre pour rien. Une pile de papier était entassée sur mon bureau. Comme me l'avait dit Gates la veille au téléphone, les paroles de la musique française qui passait dans la boite à musique d'Alexis étaient posées sur mon bureau. La chanson s'appelait '_Lettre à France_'. Pourquoi est-ce que cette boite à musique était tellement tournée vers la France ? Et quel était le rapport avec Alexis ou avec ce jeu ? Il devait y avoir une connexion qui m'échappait encore. Et il fallait que je la trouve vite car j'en étais déjà à mon cinquième jour. Donc d'après la lettre que j'avais reçue, il ne m'en restait plus que deux.

Mon regard parcourut vaguement les paroles : '_Depuis que je suis loin de toi, Je suis comme loin de moi, Et je pense à toi tout bas_'. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand je pensais à Castle. Quand je pensais à mes proches, à mes amis, à mes collègues. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait enlevés, je ressentais un grand vide en moi et j'avais l'impression de ne plus être la même, de ne plus être aussi forte qu'avant. '_La différence, C'est ce silence_', comment pouvait-il savoir exactement ce que je ressentais ? Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Non je ne pouvais pas me mettre à pleurer encore une fois. Soit forte Kate ! Mais alors que je refusais de lire le reste pour ne pas pleurer devant tous mes collègues, une phrase attira mon attention : '_Je vis dans une boite à musique_'. J'avais vraiment à faire à un malade mental. Il avait choisi la chanson parfaite pour illustrer son œuvre et me faire souffrir un max. Le pire c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait, qu'on surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes.

En me retournant, je me retrouvais face à Alex qui venait juste d'arriver, deux cafés à la main. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, trop occupée dans mes pensées. Il me fit un grand sourire et commença la conversation. A vrai dire je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait. Son baiser de la veille fut tout ce dont j'étais capable de penser à ce moment là. Et sa bonne humeur m'irritait passablement. Mes amis étaient morts ou en train de se faire torturer quelque part, donc je n'avais pas de raison d'être de bonne humeur. Mais le fait de l'avoir en face de moi me revigora un petit peu. Je stoppais son monologue d'un geste puis je commençais à chercher les mots dans ma tête pour savoir ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Alex ! … Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'étais fatiguée mais consciente.

- Oh …

Il avait la mine déconfite. Comme si soudainement il avait peur de ce qu'il avait fait. Peur des conséquences. Il était perdu. Et visiblement il cherchait également ses mots.

- Je suis désolé Kate. Je pensais que tu dormais … Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Depuis la première fois où on s'est rencontré. Et je sais que ton cœur est déjà pris. Et je sais que si Castle meurt il te faudra du temps avant de te remettre en couple. Mais je pensais que ce baiser volé n'aurait aucun impact, vu que tu étais censée dormir. Je n'aurais pas dû, désolé.

Ce n'était donc pas moi qui me faisait des films. Alex était réellement amoureux de moi. Comme je ne répondais pas, il ajouta qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il me dit que je pouvais l'appeler si j'avais besoin. Puis il posa mon café sur mon bureau et s'en alla. J'étais si stupide que ça ? Il ne restait qu'une personne sur terre qui tenait encore à moi et que ce malade n'avait pas chopé et je venais de le faire fuir en à peine une minute. Cette fois c'était fini. Je n'avais que moi-même. Je pris le café et en bus une gorgée. C'était un café exactement comme je les aimais. Avec du lait et de la vanille. Mon café à la main, je rejoignais l'ascenseur qu'Alex avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, direction la morgue.

Perlmutter commença par me demander si je n'allais pas m'évanouir une fois de plus dans sa morgue. Je le rassurais en ajoutant que je prenais des médicaments contre le stress et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait la mine grave et de nous deux, on pourrait croire que c'était lui qui venait de perdre tous ses proches. Et la question que j'allais lui poser n'allait pas vraiment détendre l'atmosphère. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi je venais et il prit la parole avant même que je ne la pose. Il m'annonça que la victime était Lanie. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il semblait de si mauvaise humeur ce matin et pourquoi il m'avait demandé si j'allais tenir debout à mon arrivée. Il m'informa ensuite qu'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant mais qu'il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement.

- Vous vous souvenez de cette enquête où le tueur vous prenait pour Nikki Heat et qu'il vous avait mise à l'épreuve ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ce tueur, là aussi, a eu l'idée d'écrire sur les balles qu'il a tiré. Ça revient juste de la balistique. Voyez par vous-même détective.

Je me penchais au dessus de la loupe pour voir les balles de plus près. Il y avait un 'R', un 'S', un 'O', un 'J', un 'U' et la dernière balle était un chiffre, un '2'. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à quoi ces lettres correspondaient. '2 JOURS'. C'était encore un des fameux décomptes du tueur. Sauf que cette fois, le décompte avait servi à tuer ma meilleure amie. La haine que j'éprouvais pour ce fou bouillonnait en moi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me retournais vivement vers Perlmutter afin de savoir si, à tout hasard, la scientifique n'avaient pas trouvé un indice que le tueur aurait laissé derrière lui sur la scène de crime. Mais non, rien n'avait été trouvé, une fois de plus.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la boite à musique que personne n'avait encore ouverte. Perlmutter l'ouvrit d'un coup comme s'il était pressé d'en finir avec ce stupide homicide. De grandes flammes jaillirent d'un coup de la boite à musique brulant tout le bras droit et une partie du visage de Perlmutter. L'alarme incendie se déclencha dans tout l'immeuble tandis que d'une main je donnais de la glace au médecin légiste et que de l'autre j'appelais les secours. La musique douce de la boite à musique passait toujours et le doigt de Lanie tournait à l'intérieur. Il y avait une couronne, qui ressemblait aux couronnes que portaient les rois et reines, sur le doigt de Lanie. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il se prenait pour le roi des psychopathes ? Je fermais violemment la boite, énervée et vraiment en colère contre cet abruti, fou et psychopathe qui s'amusait avec la vie des gens comme si elle n'était pas importante.

J'aidais Perlmutter à sortir de la morgue en passant mon bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir. Lorsque nous passions les portes qui donnaient sur le point de rassemblement en cas d'incendie, je vis l'ambulance arriver en même temps. Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'immeuble quelques minutes plus tôt étaient dehors, et lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, un grand silence se fit et tout le monde se mit à nous fixer. Les ambulanciers vinrent chercher Perlmutter et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. J'allais trouver Gates pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, alors que Gates prenait la parole devant la foule silencieuse, je rejoignis Perlmutter dans l'ambulance.

Les ambulanciers m'expliquèrent qu'ils devaient l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital et qu'il allait probablement devoir se faire opérer. Je leur laissais mes coordonnées pour que les médecins m'appellent lorsque l'opération serait terminée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller avec Perlmutter à l'hôpital et de perdre plus de temps encore dans cette enquête. Si je n'avais pas été autant déconcentrée, si j'avais agi de manière plus professionnelle dès le départ, j'aurais probablement déjà trouvé le tueur à l'heure qu'il est et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner si bien que tout le monde partit manger en ville. N'ayant toujours pas faim, je décidais de trier les rapports sur mon bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau pour l'enquête. Nous en étions toujours au même point. Aucun autre habitant dans la rue où Lanie avait été abattue n'avait entendu de coups de feu à part la personne que nous avions interrogée le matin. Une chose me revint alors en tête : La personne avait dit avoir vu un homme passer en courant cinq minutes après les coups de feu. Mais si Lanie avait été abattue dans la ruelle et que le tueur était reparti tout seul en courant juste après, le corps de Lanie devait se trouver quelque part dans les environs de la ruelle où on avait trouvé la flaque.

Quand tout le monde fut de retour au douzième étage après la pause déjeuner, Gates décida qu'il était temps de faire une mise au point sur l'enquête en cours. Je leur expliquais alors ce que j'avais trouvé et envoyais une équipe de dix personnes pour fouiller les rues. Le corps ne devait pas se trouver très loin car il l'avait déplacé en moins de cinq minutes. L'agent que j'avais chargé de trouver mon père m'informa qu'il avait complètement disparu de la circulation en même temps que les autres et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal sur ses comptes en banque. Je me retournais donc vers le tableau blanc, plus si blanc que ça, pour y ajouter le nom de mon père à contre cœur. Un autre agent prit la parole pour me dire qu'il venait de recevoir la liste des personnes qui s'étaient échappées des prisons de New York et du New Jersey récemment. Il me l'apporterait dans l'heure qui suivrait.

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Gates se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et qui m'apportait du soutien. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup la première fois que je l'avais vue mais j'avais appris à la connaitre et je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Et à mon avis c'était réciproque. Je m'installais devant le tableau afin de trouver ce que j'avais loupé. La piste, le petit indice, la toute petite connexion que je ne voyais pas et qui me mènerait au tueur. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que je regardais le tableau que mon portable sonna. C'était un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. La peur me gagna. Et si c'était le tueur qui m'appelait encore une fois ? Je me préparais à tracer l'appel au cas où et décrochais. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter autant. C'était juste les médecins de Perlmutter qui m'appelaient pour me dire que l'opération était terminée.

Perlmutter n'était pas encore réveillé lorsque j'arrivais à l'hôpital, ce qui me laissa le temps de parler avec les médecins. Ils avaient prévenu sa famille qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait été brulé au troisième degré, il garderait des traces de cet incident à vie et il allait devoir rester à l'hôpital pendant une à deux semaines encore. En gros, il me faudrait un nouveau médecin légiste. Quand il se réveilla, j'allais lui rendre visite, pour lui remonter le moral, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Mais bien entendu, Perlmutter restait fidèle à lui-même.

- Ce taré compte éradiquer tous les médecins légistes de la Terre et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à m'apporter qu'un bouquet de fleurs détective ?

- Je pensais qu'elles aideraient à vous mettre de bonne humeur. C'est de la part de tout le douzième.

- Vous n'êtes pas supposée chercher quel imbécile m'a fait ça ?

- J'y retourne de ce pas Sidney mais calmez vous un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver juste après une opération.

- Merci d'être passée détective. J'apprécie le geste. Maintenant retournez bosser avant qu'il ne revienne me tuer pour de bon.

Il me sourit, visiblement content que quelqu'un passe le voir quand même. Je lui rendis un sourire un peu crispé et sortais de sa chambre. Avant de partir complètement de l'hôpital, j'appelais le central pour mettre deux agents en fonction devant la porte de Perlmutter, juste au cas où. Il n'avait pas complètement tord. Peut-être que cette boite à musique avait eu pour objectif de le blesser à mort. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'un nouveau meurtre sur mes bras et sur ma conscience. Je quittais donc l'hôpital seulement quand les deux officiers furent positionnés devant sa porte.

J'étais dans ma voiture arrêtée à un feu lorsqu'une fille passa sur le passage piéton. Elle ressemblait énormément à Lanie mais ce n'était pas elle. Je réalisais alors que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie ce matin et qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour mon père. Je me mis une fois de plus à pleurer. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais encaisser. Sept personnes de mon entourage proche s'étaient faites enlevées et seulement deux était encore, peut-être, en vie. Les deux qui comptaient le plus pour moi certes mais je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir de les revoir vivantes. Ma mère avait déjà été tuée et maintenant cinq de mes amis venaient de quitter ce monde en moins d'une semaine. J'avais l'impression d'être la mort ambulante : tous ceux qui devenaient proche de moi finissaient par mourir.

Il était seize heure trente lorsque je fus de retour à mon bureau. Je reprenais ce que j'avais commencé quelques heures plus tôt : trouver la connexion. Deux heures plus tard, presque tout le monde avait quitté le preccint, même Gates et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. D'habitude, c'était Rick qui était doué pour ce genre de chose. Trouver la chaussette dépareillée, c'était son truc. Une idée folle traversa alors mon esprit : si je me mettais à penser comme lui, je trouverais peut être cette fameuse connexion.

J'avais une boite à musique avec de l'eau, une boite verte, une boite à musique qui évoquait la France, et pour finir, une boite à musique qui crachait des flammes et qui avait une couronne. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'est-ce que Castle pourrait bien penser dans un moment pareil ? Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Il fallait que je mange et que je dorme un peu. Je commandais chinois, comme d'habitude. Une demi-heure plus tard, mon repas m'était livré. Je continuais de chercher encore dans mes rapports et toutes les notes que j'avais prises, mais vers une heure du matin, je m'assoupis sans même m'en rendre compte sur le canapé de la salle de repos.

Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur me réveillèrent vers quatre heures du matin. Je me levais pour aller me faire un café afin de me réveiller un peu. Mon portable sonna. C'était un agent. Un nouveau meurtre venait d'être commis. Je dus respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour tenir le coup. Une personne de plus et je n'avais toujours rien. Je pris mes médicaments contre le stress et retournais à mon bureau chercher mon manteau. En entrant dans la salle, ma tasse de café m'échappa des mains lorsque je vis que le tableau blanc sur lequel je travaillais avait complètement été effacé. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Quelqu'un avait marqué au marqueur rouge 'Il est le suivant' en gros. Je restais figée, incapable de détourner le regard du message. Je connaissais cette écriture. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler à qui elle appartenait mais je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Je m'approchais lentement du tableau et prenais la lettre que le tueur m'avait donnée tout au début. C'était bien la même écriture. C'était lui qui était venu en personne l'écrire. Mais je l'avais vue ailleurs. Je l'avais vue en dehors de l'enquête. Il fallait que je me rappelle. Et alors que je m'affalais sur ma chaise de mon bureau, tout me revint en tête. Je savais où j'avais déjà vu cette écriture. Je savais qui avait écrit ce message. Je savais qui était le tueur.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou les amis ! :) Désolé pour le retard, j'ai un peu oublié de poster cette semaine ^^'. Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore un épilogue derrière ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Mon cœur battait comme un fou. Maintenant que je savais qui était potentiellement le tueur, il fallait que je trouve où il se cachait lui et ses otages. Bien que j'avais du mal à croire que la personne qui avait écrit ce message puisse être le tueur. Il était quatre heure trente du matin et je manquais terriblement de sommeil. Peut être que mon cerveau me jouait des tours. L'adrénaline qui circulait dans mon corps et le café que je venais de prendre m'avaient remise sur pieds. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi récemment, et lorsque je m'endormais je faisais des cauchemars, mais je me sentais tout le temps fatiguée ces derniers temps. Peut être qu'en plus des médicaments anti-stress je devrais prendre des vitamines pour compenser mon manque de sommeil.

En me retournant vers mon bureau, j'aperçus la liste des personnes qui s'étaient récemment évadées de prison. Un agent me l'avait probablement déposée sur mon bureau hier en fin d'après midi mais je ne l'avais pas remarquée et je ne l'avais donc pas encore consultée. Alex figurait dessus. C'était son écriture sur le tableau. Et en y repensant bien, il avait trouvé une des scènes de crime et il s'était étrangement rapproché de moi suite à la disparition de tous mes amis. Non, mon cerveau ne me jouait pas des tours, c'était bien lui le tueur. Enfin il me manquait encore des preuves. Il fallait que j'aille voir le vigile pour savoir s'il avait laissé Alex rentrer cette nuit ou non. Mais comme on m'attendait sur une scène de crime, je chargeais un agent d'aller voir le vigile à ma place.

Alors que je garais ma voiture près du ruban jaune, une vague d'appréhension monta en moi. J'étais presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de mon père, ou tout du moins du sang de mon père. J'avais probablement perdu mes deux parents à cette heure-ci et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir découvrir la vérité. Et cette peur se généralisait visiblement dans tout mon corps puisque mes jambes se mirent à trembler lorsque je sortis de la voiture. Je regrettais de m'être mise en talons et pas en baskets. Avançant prudemment, un pied devant l'autre en essayant de paraitre la plus naturelle possible, je réussis finalement à atteindre la scène de crime. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais l'impression que tout le preccint s'était déplacé pour venir voir la scène.

Mon portable sonna alors que je rejoignais juste Gates et le médecin légiste qui remplaçait Perlmutter puisque ce dernier était toujours à l'hôpital. L'agent que j'avais chargé d'aller interroger le vigile m'annonça que ce dernier avait effectivement laissé M. Conrad rentrer dans le preccint la nuit dernière. Je le remerciais et raccrochais puis j'informais Gates des évènements de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, Alex Conrad avait effacé le tableau blanc et écrit ce message. Par contre je n'avais aucune preuve prouvant que c'était lui le kidnappeur et le tueur. Il pouvait très bien être un complice. Mais en tout cas il était quand même un criminel puisqu'il s'était échappé de prison. Gates téléphona donc à son tour afin de lancer un avis de recherche sur lui.

Une fois toute cette affaire réglée, nous nous tournâmes vers le médecin légiste afin qu'il nous fasse part de ce qu'il avait constaté. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. C'était une simple flaque de sang avec la boite à musique au milieu. Je n'avais fait part à personne du fait que le sang puisse appartenir à mon père. Et je n'allais pas le faire maintenant. J'attendrais les analyses. Car si c'était mon père, Gates allait probablement me virer de l'enquête et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. C'est pourquoi je proposais qu'on ouvre la boite à musique maintenant, au lieu de l'ouvrir après que la victime ait été identifiée. Le médecin légiste nous annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper maintenant car il devait retourner dans son laboratoire pour faire les analyses.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté les lieux, c'est donc moi, sous le regard attentif de Gates, qui m'occupait d'ouvrir la boite. Si j'avais su que ça allait être moi qui l'ouvrirait, je me serais probablement abstenue de demander de l'ouvrir maintenant. Je devais avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur de le faire. Tout d'abord peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de semblable que ce qu'il était arrivé à Perlmutter la veille, et aussi peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Je sentis Gates s'impatienter derrière moi. Alors je me refermais sur moi-même pour enfouir mes émotions au plus profond de moi. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, j'inspirais un grand coup et ouvrais la boite, tout en fermant les yeux pour me protéger d'un danger éventuel. Rien ne se produisit. Je rouvrais lentement les yeux. La boite à musique était remplie de terre, tout comme le doigt qu'elle contenait. Sur le miroir était écrit avec de la boue '_Six pieds sous terre_'. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'après les avoir tous torturés et tués, il allait enterrer Castle vivant ?

Ce nouveau message affecta Gates autant que moi puisqu'elle reprit aussitôt son téléphone pour envoyer des agents quadriller la ville à la recherche d'Alex Conrad. Si ce dernier venait d'enterrer Castle, cela signifiait qu'il lui restait moins de vingt quatre heures à vivre. Comment j'allais réussir à le trouver en moins de vingt quatre heures alors que je n'avais pas réussi à avoir une seule piste sur l'endroit où il se cachait en six jours ? Un agent posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me demander si j'avais fini et s'il pouvait nettoyer la scène de crime. Je me relevais donc et allais rejoindre ma voiture, la boite à musique toujours dans mes mains, incapable de la lâcher.

_Alex m'avait renfermé dans les toilettes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait en ce moment dans la pièce principale et je ne savais même pas s'il y était. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il m'avait isolé dans cette pièce puante. Au départ, j'osais à peine respirer tellement l'odeur était insupportable. Puis j'avais fini par m'endormir épuisé et mon nez s'était habitué à l'odeur. C'est la douleur dans mon dos, causée par la mauvaise position, qui m'avait réveillé. Comme j'étais plongé dans le noir, je ne pouvais pas lire l'heure qu'il était sur ma montre. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette pièce et j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Je ne savais pas non plus combien de temps il me restait à vivre mais j'étais sûr que Kate allait trouver cet endroit. Après tout, elle était la meilleure détective de New York. Et elle se battait pour moi alors elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. J'avais confiance en elle. Poussée à bout comme elle devait l'être, elle allait trouver._

_ J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière dégagée par l'autre pièce m'aveugla. Je sentis une légère piqûre dans mon cou et mes yeux commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus lourds. Je sentis mes menottes se détacher puis je sombrais dans un monde sans rêves. Je me réveillais, debout face à Alex. J'aperçus sur l'écran de son ordinateur que tout le monde s'agitait au preccint._

- _Elle arrive. Me dit-il._

_La joie m'envahit. Kate avait trouvé. Je le savais ! Alex avait probablement peur maintenant car il ne m'avait toujours pas tué et il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire et de s'échapper avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et au moment où elle franchirait la porte, je courrai vers elle avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait et je l'embrasserai devant tout le monde, même devant Gates si elle se trouvait là. Ça n'avait aucune importance si elle me virait ensuite. Au moins, j'étais vivant, et je pourrais lui prouver à quel point je l'aime._

- _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Elle sait qui je suis et elle est sur le point de trouver où nous somme mais elle n'est pas encore en route. Tu seras mort avant qu'elle ne soit là._

_Un vif regard autour de moi me montra six tas de terre fraichement remués. Et derrière moi se trouvait un cercueil ouvert au fond d'un trou. Je n'avais plus mes menottes. Je pourrais me battre contre Alex et m'échapper. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me poussait vers le trou et je me retrouvais dans le cercueil en une fraction de seconde. Le temps que je me retourne dans ma tombe, le couvercle était déjà refermé et j'entendais la terre tomber dessus. J'avais beau pousser de toute mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir le couvercle. Il fallait que j'économise l'oxygène si je voulais avoir une chance que Kate me retrouve vivant. Je me calmais et essayais de m'endormir pour consommer le moins d'air possible. Mais s'endormir dans un moment pareil relevait de l'impossible. J'allais mourir dans ma propre tombe sans même pouvoir dire au revoir à Kate. Sans pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois. Sans pouvoir lui dire combien je l'aimais. Moi qui croyais monter au septième ciel, me voilà six pieds sous terre._

Ça faisait déjà une heure que j'étais en train de réécrire les informations qui avait été effacées sur le tableau blanc. Le médecin légiste n'avait pas encore appelé donc je n'étais pas encore virée de l'enquête. Une fois que j'eus fini de recopier les informations, je m'assis sur mon bureau pour le contempler afin de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait me conduire au repère du tueur. Il fallait que je pense comme Castle. D'habitude, j'étais douée pour trouver ce genre de choses mais je devais avouer que Castle était meilleur que moi à ce jeu là quand c'était des enquêtes tordues comme celle là. Alors j'essayais de penser comme lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser face à un tableau avec si peu d'éléments comme celui-ci ?

C'est alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit. La clé de toute cette affaire était les boites à musique. Elles étaient toutes différentes parce que chacune d'elle contenait un indice quant à l'endroit où Alex se cachait ! Ou alors je me trompais complètement mais ça valait le coup de creuser un peu. Je pris une feuille blanche et un crayon puis je commençais à noter tous les détails sur les boites à musique. La première contenait une lettre qui m'était destinée. Elle n'indiquait rien d'autre. La deuxième était une boite à musique remplie d'eau donc le lieu devait se trouver vers un endroit où il y avait de l'eau. Donc c'était soit l'Hudson, soit l'Océan Atlantique. Et si mes souvenirs étaient bons, l'eau provenait de l'Hudson. La troisième était une boite à musique verte oxydation. La quatrième contenait une chanson française donc il devait y avoir un rapport avec la France ou un monument français. Il y avait des tours Eiffel en arrière plan donc si je cherchais un monument du même style que la tour Eiffel et en rapport avec la couleur de l'oxydation, il n'y en avait qu'un à New York : La statue de la liberté. Les deux autres boites à musique contenaient des couronnes et des flammes. C'était donc en rapport avec tout. Sauf avec la dernière qui avait de la terre. Mais je pense que cette dernière était comme la première : elle servait juste à m'informer. M'informer qu'il allait enterrer Castle vivant.

Je chassais cette image de ma tête et me concentrais sur ce que je venais probablement de trouver. Gates m'interpella et me demanda de venir dans son bureau. C'était le moment parfait pour lui demander d'envoyer des équipes sur l'île où se trouvait la statue de la liberté. A mon arrivée dans le bureau, la capitaine m'invita à m'assoir. Elle avait l'air grave. Je compris alors pourquoi elle m'avait fait venir dans son bureau : mon père. Je m'assis donc sur la chaise qui était en face de son bureau. Elle prit la parole aussitôt pour m'informer que le médecin légiste venait de l'appeler et que c'était le sang de mon père qu'on avait trouvé le matin même. Elle me fit ses condoléances et mon cœur se serra. Je le savais depuis que j'avais vu la flaque, je m'en doutais. Mais maintenant que Gates me l'avait dit en face, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'était officiel, et suite à cet aveu, j'eus l'impression que le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour de moi.

Elle me laissa un moment de répit afin que je digère l'information puis elle reprit la parole. Cette fois elle m'informa que je ne pouvais plus continuer à mener l'enquête. Elle ajouta que j'avais déjà perdu trop de gens au cours de la semaine et que cette fois il s'agissait d'un membre de ma famille et que j'étais très probablement incapable de continuer cette enquête. Elle n'avait pas tord. Je manquais de sommeil et la colère que j'éprouvais contre Alex n'aidait certainement pas à résoudre l'enquête. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant. Je me ressaisissais et quand elle eut fini de parler, je lui annonçais que je venais de trouver l'endroit où Alex pouvait se cacher et peut être même l'endroit où il gardait les corps. Elle téléphona pour envoyer une équipe sur place immédiatement et demanda à ce qu'on prépare l'hélicoptère.

Elle ouvrit son tiroir et prit son arme qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Bien entendu, elle me laissa venir avec elle. Si j'avais vu juste, cela signifiait que l'enquête était finie. Sinon, elle m'aurait virée de l'enquête comme elle me l'avait dit dans son bureau. Le trajet en hélicoptère ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Une vingtaine de policiers avaient fait vider toute l'île et une autre vingtaine était en train de fouiller les bâtiments un par un à la recherche d'Alex. Dix minutes plus tard, un policier se dirigea vers nous en courant. Lui et son équipe venaient de trouver une porte, dans le sous bassement d'un des bâtiments, fermée à clé qui ne figurait sur aucun plan.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte, ils venaient juste de péter le cadenas. Ils me laissèrent le privilège de rentrer la première. Tout était sombre mais alors que je pénétrais à l'intérieur, un détecteur de présence me détecta et alluma la lumière. Des dalles lumineuses au plafond diffusèrent une lumière blanche dans toute la salle ce qui aveugla tout le monde quelques secondes. Et c'est une fois que mes yeux furent habitués que je les aperçus. Au fond de la salle se trouvait sept tombes fraîchement creusées. Il y avait une croix à la tête de chaque tas de terre avec le nom de la personne enterrée figurant dessus. Celle la plus à gauche portait le nom d'Esposito et celle tout à droite était celle de Rick. Et la pelle qui avait servie à creuser sa tombe se trouvait encore là.

Sans chercher à comprendre je me précipitais dessus et commençais à creuser. Les policiers, eux, ne s'étaient pas arrêtés devant les tombes. Je les entendais tous dire 'RAS' les uns après les autres pour signaler qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce qu'ils venaient d'examiner. Et puis un des agents se dirigea vers moi et me proposa de prendre le relais prétextant qu'il avait plus de force et qu'il irait plus vite. Je lui laissais donc ma pelle et ordonnais aux autres de me trouver six autres pelles au plus vite pour les six autres tombes. Un autre officier m'appela depuis la cuisine. Devant lui se trouvait un de nos informaticiens pianotant sur un ordinateur avec deux écrans géants. Je me dirigeais vers lui et m'intéressais aussitôt à ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il m'expliqua qu'il pouvait piloter toutes les caméras de la ville à partir de cet ordinateur, y compris celles du preccint. Et en fouillant un peu plus dans tous les dossiers, il trouva une vidéo. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, je reconnus immédiatement ce que c'était. C'était moi, sur mon lit, fermant les yeux, le soir où Alex m'avait embrassé. Avec Gates dans les parages, je préférais éviter tout scandale et je lui demandais de fermer la vidéo immédiatement. Pourquoi diable m'avait-il filmée ce soir là ? Il l'avait probablement gardée comme une sorte de trophée en souvenir de ce baiser.

Les pelles venaient d'arriver. Six autres officiers se mirent à creuser alors que le premier était sur le point de finir de creuser la première tombe. Je revenais vers lui et à peine deux minutes plus tard on ouvrait le cercueil de Castle. Il prit son pouls et cria qu'il était encore vivant en direction des secours qui venaient d'arriver. Il se retira me laissant voir son visage. Je pris une grande inspiration de soulagement. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je ne savais pas si les autres étaient encore en vie mais au moins Rick l'était. Il était inconscient mais encore en vie. Je l'avais au moins sauvé lui ! Je revivais pour la première fois depuis que les meurtres avaient commencé.

Je ne pouvais pas partir avec Rick et les ambulanciers car je devais rester pour voir si les autres avaient survécu. On était en train d'ouvrir le cercueil de mon père : il était en vie lui aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il était encore en vie. Une vague d'espoir m'envahit, il y avait une chance qu'ils soient tous en vie. On l'emmenait sur le champ à l'hôpital. En attendant que les agents finissent de creuser les autres tombes, j'entrais dans la chambre du tueur. J'étais à la recherche d'indices sur l'endroit où Alex avait pu partir, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas partit trop loin. Il n'y avait malheureusement rien de convaincant. Lorsque je ressortis de la chambre, Lanie, Alexis et Martha partaient à l'hôpital elles aussi. Plus que deux. Un agent m'appela à l'autre bout de la salle. J'entrais dans la salle qu'il m'indiquait pour y découvrir quelque chose de flippant.

Les murs étaient tagués de photographie de moi et toutes les victimes. On nous voyait partout : au preccint, dans nos appartements. Il y avait même une photo de Rick et moi en train de nous embrasser. Je retirais discrètement cette photographie et me concentrais sur le reste : du matériel médical. C'était donc comme ça qu'il avait fait les flaques : il avait lentement prélevé le sang de ses victimes. Suffisamment lentement pour ne pas les tuer mais suffisamment rapidement pour les affaiblir. Ensuite il le transvasait dans les bidons et le disposait en flaque dans la rue. L'équipe scientifique rentra dans la salle pour chercher des empreintes digitales et toute sorte de preuves qui permettront d'incriminer Conrad devant le juge. De mon côté je quittais la pièce, j'avais vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans cette pièce. Je tombais sur les corps de Ryan et d'Esposito qui partaient eux aussi pour l'hôpital. Leur doigts coupé avec le sang séché me choqua au point que je détournais le regard.

Une fois que j'eus inspecté chaque recoin, je remontais vers l'extérieur. Je retrouvais Gates qui m'attendait là-bas et lui proposais d'aller interroger les vigiles. Ces derniers nous informèrent qu'ils avaient croisé monsieur Conrad tous les jours cette semaine mais que ça ne les avait pas dérangés plus que ça puisqu'il était sur la liste des personnes possédants une propriété sur l'île. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait été incarcéré et ne s'étaient donc pas inquiétés de sa présence. Ils ajoutèrent qu'ils l'avaient vu partir ce matin vers neuf heures trente sur son bateau avec une valise à la main et qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis. Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'il avait quitté l'île à bord de son bateau, dont les vigiles nous donnèrent une bonne description. Les chances de le retrouver étaient moindres mais Gates lança quand même une alerte à Interpol et elle envoya des bateaux de police ainsi que des hélicoptères patrouiller au cas où.

Une fois que tout fut fini, nous repartîmes en hélicoptère jusqu'au preccint. Tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire était d'attendre que les recherches donnent quelque chose. Je détachais toutes les informations du tableau pour les ranger dans une boite. Puis il fallait que je fasse toute la paperasse, que je fasse mon rapport tout en précisant que les victimes étaient toutes en vie, et pour finir, je devais rassembler les preuves qui prouvaient qu'Alex Conrad était bien l'agresseur. Cela me prit tout l'après-midi. Et durant cet après-midi, je n'avais eu aucun appel des policiers qui effectuaient les recherches, ni de l'hôpital qui se chargeait de mes amis. Vers dix huit heures, je pris donc mon téléphone pour joindre les bateaux qui patrouillaient. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le bateau. Les hélicoptères non plus.

Je quittais donc le preccint pour aller à l'hôpital. Arrivée là-bas, j'en profitais pour acheter quelque chose à manger depuis un distributeur car ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien avalé d'autre que du café et de l'eau. Tous mes amis étaient sortis et réveillés. Je commençais par aller voir les gars, qui avaient été installés dans la même chambre. Quand ils me virent rentrer dans la chambre, ils me firent tous les deux un grand sourire. J'attendis que les autres flics qui étaient dans la chambre partent pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils me remercièrent de ne pas les avoir laissés mourir dans leur propre tombe sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Comme nous avions conservé leur doigts dans des frigos à la morgue, les médecins avaient été capables de les recoudre mais ils allaient devoir rester à l'hôpital pendant une à deux semaines. On bavarda comme ça pendant dix petites minutes à la fin desquelles je partis voir mon père.

Malgré son doigt en moins, il se portait bien. Puis se fut au tour de Lanie. Elle paraissait fatiguée et un peu traumatisée mais elle allait bien aussi. Quand je lui dis que Perlmutter était lui aussi à l'hôpital à cause de Conrad, elle en fut d'autant plus attristée et je décidais d'arrêter avec les mauvaises nouvelles. Une fois que j'eus dit deux ou trois bêtises et qu'elle eut rigolé un peu, je quittais sa chambre en lui promettant de revenir plus tard. Je passais ensuite par la chambre de Martha et Alexis. Alexis dormait à mon arrivée mais je repasserais la voir plus tard. Martha me fit un grand sourire elle aussi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me demanda des nouvelles des autres et me demanda comment j'avais vécu toute cette semaine. Je lui répondais en chuchotant que tout le monde allait bien et que maintenant, moi aussi.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la chambre de Castle. Lorsque je l'aperçus, une nouvelle vague de joie et d'amour m'envahit. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'étais devenue tellement accro que vivre une semaine sans lui était devenu de la torture. Je me dirigeais lentement vers lui, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Il frémit lorsque nos mains se touchèrent. Nos deux corps s'électrisèrent. Je l'embrassais et il me sourit de ce sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Nous restâmes un long moment main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous parlerions plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avions juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Je pris un des fauteuils qui était dans sa chambre pour le rapprocher de son lit. Une fois bien installée, notre conversation silencieuse reprit. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par s'assoupir. Il n'avait pas du bien dormir dernièrement et paraissait terriblement fatigué. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je ne pouvais pas quitter mon regard de son visage. Pourtant, le pays des rêves finit quand même par m'emporter. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, j'allais bien dormir. Tout c'était bien terminé, et même si Alex n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, il n'était pas prêt de revenir à New York car tous les flics connaissaient son visage et étaient prêts à l'attraper à la moindre occasion. Oui cette nuit là, je m'endormis avec un sourire sur le visage, heureuse que tout finisse bien. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais …


	10. Epilogue

**Et voilà les amis, c'est la fin. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! :D. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

J'avais fait une nuit sans rêve. Et j'avais l'étrange impression que ça faisait des jours voire des semaines que je dormais. Et alors que je chassais lentement la brume de mon cerveau, les yeux encore clos, quelque chose me dérangea. La veille, je m'étais endormie assise dans un fauteuil près du lit de Castle et maintenant je me trouvais allongée, dans un lit. J'ouvris les yeux afin de savoir où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais pas celle de Castle. Les meubles n'étaient pas les mêmes, la couleur des murs était différente également. Une vague de panique monta en moi. Soit je n'étais pas dans le même service que Castle, soit je n'étais pas dans le même hôpital, mais ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée ici, ni pourquoi. Tout mon corps était engourdi au point qu'il m'était difficile de bouger. M'était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir …

J'étais toute seule dans la chambre mais les fleurs autour de moi et les fauteuils déplacés indiquaient que des gens m'avaient déjà rendus visite. Cela faisait donc longtemps que j'étais là. La porte de ma chambre était ouverte mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait du couloir. Un silence de mort m'entourait. Aucune infirmière ne passait, aucun médecin, personne. L'idée me vint à l'esprit que je faisais peut être un cauchemar une fois de plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi puisque toute cette histoire était enfin terminée. Tout semblait si réel autour de moi ! Mes yeux se posèrent sur un tableau blanc accroché en face de mon lit. Toutes sortes d'informations me concernant étaient marquées dessus. Lorsque je vis le poids qui était marqué, je me dis que ce n'était pas possible que j'ai autant maigri en une semaine seulement. D'après le tableau, je ne pesais plus que 42 kg ! Il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours et la faim me tiraillait l'estomac. La date était indiquée elle aussi, juste au dessus. Deuxième choc. Il y avait une fois de plus de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle indiquait qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois mois que mes amis s'étaient fait enlevés. Trois mois ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur. J'entendis un bruit lointain dans le couloir. Quelqu'un venait ? Parfait ! J'allais pouvoir éclaircir ce mystère. Un médecin et deux infirmières rentrèrent dans ma chambre.

- Mademoiselle Beckett ! On m'a informé que vous étiez réveillée. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Pourquoi suis-je dans cette chambre docteur ? Pouvez vous me dire où se trouve Richard Castle s'il vous plaît ?

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. On vous a amené ici parce qu'on vous a retrouvé dans le coma il y a trois mois. Vos amis devraient vous rendre visite vers midi, comme tous les jours. Ils vous en diront plus que moi. En attendant, essayez de vous calmer.

Dans le coma ?! Mais comment ça dans le coma ? Je restais la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir, choquée, les yeux dans le vide, alors que le médecin quittait la pièce. Les infirmières vérifièrent mes perfusions et mes constantes sur la machine afin de vérifier si j'allais réellement bien. Elles griffonnèrent quelque chose sur mon dossier puis elles quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Une multitude de questions se bouscula dans ma tête, mais il n'y avait personne pour y répondre. C'était pire que de la torture. Et puis il n'avait pas répondu à ma deuxième question : je ne savais toujours pas où se trouvait Castle. Peut être parce qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital depuis longtemps. Trois mois … La raison pour laquelle j'étais tombée dans le coma m'échappait. L'enquête était finie, tout le monde était en vie, il ne manquait plus que Conrad soit en prison mais tout le reste allait bien ! Je bus un grand verre d'eau ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Ça me permit d'éclaircir mes pensées. Cependant, l'eau ne permettait pas de retrouver la mémoire. J'ai toujours détesté ne pas savoir. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa propre vie était le pire. Trois mois. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais perdu autant de poids. Est-ce que depuis tout ce temps ils avaient retrouvé Alex ?

L'attente était interminable. Je me forçais à penser à rien afin d'éviter toutes ces questions sans réponses, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. Kévin et Javier rentrèrent dans ma chambre à midi seize et vingt cinq secondes exactement. Enfin ! Un grand sourire s'étira sur leur visage quand ils posèrent les yeux sur moi. Ils étaient apparemment contents que je sois réveillée. Je leur souris en retour mais le mien était plus crispé que le leur : Castle n'était pas là.

- Yo Beckett ! Tu nous as manqué !

- Heyyyy les gars ! Castle n'est pas avec vous ? lançais-je d'un ton innocent en essayant de leur faire un petit sourire.

Les leurs disparurent aussitôt et je compris que j'avais loupé quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi ? Ils prirent des fauteuils et s'installèrent près de moi. Je ne les quittais pas du regard, attendant une réponse. Je les connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne me faisaient pas une blague idiote. Non, ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux ce qui faisait monter l'angoisse en moi.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien Beckett ? chuchota Kévin en plongeant son regard bleu azur dans le mien.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Je pus lire de l'hésitation dans leur regard. Ils pesaient le pour et le contre, essayant apparemment de savoir si, dans mon état, je pourrais encaisser la nouvelle.

- Me souvenir de quoi les gars ? Écoutez, s'il vous plait, je me suis réveillée il y a environ une heure et on m'a annoncé que ça faisait trois mois que j'étais dans le coma. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi et j'en peux plus d'attendre des réponses alors répondez-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

Esposito prit la parole en premier. Il me dit que lorsqu'ils étaient encore prisonniers, Conrad avait montré quelque chose à Rick. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était puisque Castle avait été isolé dans la chambre. En tout cas, quand Alex retourna dans la chambre pour aller le chercher, Castle avait réussi à se libérer. Il avait ensuite réussi à frapper Conrad à la tête et à s'échapper, les yeux rouges de pleurs et très énervé. Il leurs avait promis de revenir les chercher le plus vite possible mais il n'était jamais revenu. Par ma faute. Rick m'avait retrouvé chez moi, se croyant en sécurité là bas, prêt à tout me raconter. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui et pour cause de fatigue et parce que Conrad m'avait perturbée, je lui avais tiré dessus. La suite, je la connaissais. Moi qui pensait avoir fait un simple cauchemar. Javier continua son récit car il ne savait pas que je m'en souvenais. Étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je le laissais finir. Cette nuit là, les secours arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes après mon appel. Ils avaient trouvé Castle mort sur le lit et moi tombée sur le sol de ma chambre, inconsciente. Certains s'occupèrent de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Les autres ambulanciers réussirent à réanimer Castle et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment stable, ils l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Mais cette dernière n'arriva jamais à l'hôpital. Les policiers retrouvèrent les ambulanciers morts sur le bord de la route quelques heures plus tard, mais aucunes traces de Castle. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore en vie ou non. Conrad avait laissé une enveloppe à mon nom avec les ambulanciers indiquant qu'il avait gagné, comme prévu. Suite à cet incident, je ne m'étais jamais réveillée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alex, de son côté, avait continué à mettre en scène les flaques et les boites à musique même si je n'étais plus dans la partie. Il continua de jouer avec Gates. Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'en bon capitaine, elle prit soin de moi. Cette dernière vint me voir tous les jours, comme les gars, en espérant que je me réveillerais, pour me raconter les nouveautés de l'enquête. J'avais donc rêvé toute la fin de l'enquête grâce aux récits de Gates. Sauf que c'était elle l'héroïne, pas moi. J'avais perdu cette partie là. Mais Espo ajouta que si elle les avait retrouvés, c'était grâce à moi, car me raconter ce qu'il se passait lui avait fait comprendre que les boites à musique pouvaient en fait être des indices. Mais ce n'était pas franchement un réconfort. Non, c'était elle qui avait réussi. Moi, j'avais échoué. J'avais perdu à ce jeu stupide, et pire encore, j'avais perdu Castle. Esposito arrêta de parler, me laissant dans mes pensées. Mais en le regardant, enfin en les regardant, je sentis qu'ils ne m'avaient pas tout dit. Javier était crispé, le regard dans le vide. Ryan était crispé lui aussi, les yeux fixés sur son partenaire, essayant de savoir s'il devait aller plus loin. Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'étais toute confuse et en colère contre moi-même. Je m'excusais auprès des gars de les avoir abandonnés si lâchement.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Rick. Je savais que c'était dangereux et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse. Mais il était différent. Il me faisait me sentir différente, spéciale. Cette nuit là, j'avais tiré sur lui. Le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie n'était en fait pas un cauchemar mais la triste réalité. Il était mort sous mes yeux et je l'aimais tellement fort que ça avait été trop dur à supporter. A tel point que je m'étais auto plongée dans le coma, pour ne pas faire face à la réalité qui m'entourait. Conrad m'avait troublée et j'avais commis la pire erreur que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour. Alors après ça, qu'est-ce que les gars pouvaient m'annoncer de pire ? Je séchais mes larmes et me redressais dans mon lit. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Puis je rouvrais les yeux, fixant un point invisible au loin.

- Kévin … crache le morceau … dis-je d'une voix qui ne semblait pas m'appartenir.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et Esposito releva la tête également. Puis ils se regardèrent comme si le simple fait que je dise ça les avait arrêtés sur leur décision et que tout d'un coup, ils pensaient qu'ils ne devaient pas me dire ce qui les perturbait tant.

- Beckett … souffla Espo.

- Je veux savoir. Maintenant.

Kévin prit une grande inspiration et se décida à parler. Il savait que de toute façon je ne les lâcherais pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé. Effectivement, la situation pouvait être pire. Non seulement j'avais rêvé tout ce Gates m'avait raconté, mais en plus, j'avais embelli la situation. Kévin m'expliqua le plus calmement possible que Martha avait paniqué dans son cercueil et qu'elle avait manqué d'oxygène plus rapidement que les autres. Malheureusement, Gates et les secours étaient arrivés trop tard et elle était décédée dans sa propre tombe. Mon père lui était vivant mais de justesse. Il avait manqué d'air lui aussi mais pas au point de mourir. Son cerveau avait manqué d'oxygène et il avait parfois des moments d'absence mais rien de grave selon les médecins. Il était tout de même encore à l'hôpital en observation, et il était aussi en train de se remettre lentement de ses blessures physiques.

Alexis était devenue une étudiante fanatique. Elle étudiait comme une folle pour étouffer le chagrin qui l'entourait suite à la mort de sa grand-mère et la disparition de son père. Elle avait pour habitude d'exceller mais là, elle battait tous les records. Elle passait tout son temps libre dans sa chambre à l'université à étudier et elle ne sortait plus faire la fête avec ses amis. De temps en temps, elle rentrait passer le week-end avec Lanie mais elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds au loft depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Cependant, elle venait me voir tous les dimanches, avec ses devoirs, sans parler, juste pour être avec moi. Et lorsqu'il était tant pour elle de partir, elle s'approchait de moi, prenait ma main dans la sienne, et me soufflait à l'oreille '_Ne meurt pas Kate. S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi_'.

Lanie était revenue travailler au preccint au bout de deux semaines de convalescence. Mais comme tous les autres, elle consultait un psychothérapeute régulièrement. Les gars ajoutèrent qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Ils m'expliquèrent que Conrad avait été particulièrement violent avec elle juste avant que Castle ne s'échappe mais aussi après : il lui avait reproché l'évasion de Castle et il lui avait fait payé. Depuis ça, Lanie était devenue froide et ne parlait que pour dire le strict minimum. Sauf quand elle se rendait à mon chevet. Elle était venue me voir quelques fois en même temps qu'Alexis et elles m'avaient parlées pendant des heures. Malheureusement, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue. Et rapidement, d'autres suivirent.

- Donc aucune trace de Conrad ?

- On a vraiment cherché mais non, rien. Et Gates a été obligée de fermer l'enquête. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas de piste. Mais officieusement, on cherche toujours des indices.

Je sortais de l'hôpital dès le lendemain. Et une semaine plus tard j'étais de retour au preccint.

Je suis assise à mon bureau, attendant que les gars ramènent un des suspects de notre enquête en cours, les yeux fixés sur la date affichée par mon ordinateur. Aujourd'hui, cela fait six mois que Castle a été kidnappé. Six mois que ce calvaire a commencé. Les choses commençaient enfin à se tasser. Alexis va beaucoup mieux maintenant et Lanie parle un peu plus. Les gars sont un peu distants mais ils vont biens. Et mon père est sortit de l'hôpital depuis deux semaines. Quant à moi, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à cette semaine là. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est compliqué de ne pas y penser. _Respire Kate, respire_. Les gars viennent d'arriver. Une autre personne les suit. Ils m'informent que c'est un journaliste et qu'il aimerait écrire un article sur nous. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui là encore ?_ Il se présente comme un écrivain du New York Times et me demande s'il peut me suivre pendant une ou deux semaines pour écrire son article. _Comme Castle. Et il veut me suivre, comme Castle._ Je refoule cette pensée. Non, cet homme n'a rien en commun avec Castle. Il est petit, blond et avec des lunettes. Et de toute façon, je ne l'autoriserais pas à rester plus que ce que Gates acceptera. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un partenaire. C'est Castle mon partenaire, et je sais qu'un jour il reviendra.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je laisse le journaliste en plan pour aller décrocher. Un docteur se trouve à l'appareil. Il m'annonce que Richard Castle vient de débarquer aux urgences. Je le remercie et sans plus attendre je cours à ma voiture. _Et le journaliste ?_ Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je branche le gyrophare et me rends en moins de dix minutes à l'hôpital. Je rentre dans sa chambre, plus heureuse que jamais, un grand sourire étirant mes lèvres. Lorsque je vois son visage, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois. _Ses yeux._ Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient manqués ses yeux bleu océan. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit. Il me dévisage des pieds à la tête avant de me demander si on se connait. _Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'on se connait !_ Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Et il ne m'a même pas fait une blague cochonne, rien. _Est-ce vraiment lui ? _Un docteur me prend alors par le bras. Une fois que nous sommes sortis de la chambre, il m'explique que Castle ne se souvient de rien, même pas de son nom. La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est que sa mission était de se rendre ici. Cependant, cette perte de mémoire peut être que passagère mais les chances sont minimes.

- Vous devriez essayer de devenir son amie détective. Car s'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, il aura besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Et puis, vous pourrez peut être l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire en lui faisant visiter des lieux où il avait l'habitude de se rendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous tiendrais au courant de son état.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de se briser en mille morceaux. Mes amis vont encore en prendre un coup. Être_ son amie ?_ Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je l'attends depuis si longtemps. Et apparemment, il a aussi besoin de moi. La question est de savoir si je peux vivre avec ça ou non. Je ne connais pas encore la réponse. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Les médecins l'ont emmené pour lui faire des examens. Je pars en courant de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que je me sois rendue dans le parc de jeux de Central Park. Je m'assoie sur la balançoire où lui et moi nous étions trouvés quelques années plus tôt, les larmes aux yeux, à bout de souffle. Mon cœur me fait horriblement mal et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couru. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, est le jour où mon calvaire recommence. Aujourd'hui, l'homme de ma vie m'a oubliée et apparemment, je ne lui fait plus aucun effet.

**_FIN_**


End file.
